Destiny Lost
by Jacks
Summary: After the battle with Metallia, Usagi chose to forego destiny and remain the lone Sailor Senshi. Can destiny, and love still survive without Mamoru and the senshi's knowledge of their true selves?Or will destiny choose to spite Usagi and take its revenge
1. Chapter 1

Usagi felt the hard thud of the concrete. The scantily clad youma had flung her a few hundred feet, her back felt like she lost a battle with a cheese grater. The blood was beginning to leave a trail to her body, she was sure it wouldn't take the authorities long to find the corpse of Usagi Tsukino.

This was all her fault. Luna warned her. Cursed at her, screamed even. "You're going to destroy the world, your future, everything anyone's ever cared about!", but Usagi didn't care.

Only months after Metallia's defeat Luna had awoken her, back into the existence of Sailor Moon. It wasn't fair. It wasn't Luna's choice. The first battle back was quick, calculated, easy. The monster was down and soon all that was left was Usagi. She was a mess, her face contorted in fear.

"I thought—" She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she just looked off into the distance.

"Usagi…" Luna attempted softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice, we needed you." Luna was soft, gentle.

"He…" She tried to stop her words, but she couldn't. "He wasn't there. What, what happened to Tuxedo Kamen?" Her voice was almost frantic.

"We should awaken the girls…" Luna said, "All we have to do is awaken them and they'll regain their powers and memories too."

"You don't understand, Luna. He—Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru, Endymion, he always comes. We're supposed to be linked! But—he wasn't there. "She stopped before becoming hysterical. "I don't want to awaken the girls! I want Mamoru back."

Luna paused. "Usagi… it's more than possible that the Prince was reborn without his memories as well. And …they're still trapped in his subconscious..."

"Can we go awaken him?" She asked, somewhat hopeful. "He can take care of me, and Tuxedo Kamen will keep me safe in battle and the girls can have the wonderful lives they deserve, that Queen Selene wanted them to have." Usagi smiled as she spoke. "Minako can be an actress and Makoto can open her restaurant and Ami can be the best doctor ever and Rei can sing and continue working at the temple and they can all have wonderful families and babies and husbands!" She was downright giddy.

"I don't control Endymion's powers. I can't awaken him as Tuxedo Kamen. If he is unaware of his true self, there's not a way for me to intervene…I don't even know if he was reborn. I can awaken your guardians." Luna stumbled over her words. Usagi seemed too unstable to have to swallow this.

"No. I don't want that." Usagi replied sadly.

"It's their destiny to protect you, let them do their job." Luna said with authority. Usagi smiled sadly.

"We'll see…"Usagi said sadly. "Do you think…that if I tried to trigger the things that linked us…I could strengthen our link?" Usagi sounded hopeful. Luna didn't know.

"It's worth a shot, I don't see why not."

Luna didn't know what linked them until the second battle. Usagi could have come home in a body bag. Her limbs were dangling, she was caked in blood. Luna felt ill watching her enter her room.

"The hell were you doing Usagi?!" Luna howled. Usagi's pupils were unfocused. She looked destroyed.

"Destiny failed." Usagi went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Luna was baffled.

"The hell do you mean it failed?!" She shouted.

"He was linked to my pain. It's gone Luna. It's gone. There's no such thing as destiny. The girls aren't destined to do anything. He's not destined to be anyone. This time, I'm the only one 'destiny' has forsaken."

Daily, Luna reminded her that she was threatening the way things were supposed to be. Daily, Usagi could only wonder how anything could suppose to be anything without Mamoru. Eventually Usagi got sick of attempting her life in favor of finding him. She got to being careful, still clumsy, but careful. Usagi didn't believe Luna's dogma about altering the course of destiny. _Fuck destiny_,

Usagi thought bitterly.

Then things began to go wrong.

One day Luna's sitting on Usagi's balcony, coughing up furballs, the next minute, stark naked in a 27 year old's body.

"Do you see what you've done Usagi!" Luna yelled, throwing on the spare change of clothes Usagi handed her. Luna lectured Usagi for hours about her new opposable thumbs. "You've broken it! You've broken destiny Usagi!" She screeched. "The Queen told me I was to be reborn as your guardian, to remain a CAT to keep you safe. I'm not supposed to be like this!" Tears threatened Luna's eyes. "Can't you just give up your tirade and awaken your guardians?"

Usagi's response remained no.

Years passed. Luna loved being human-ish again, but it made her nervous. Usagi dropped out of high school. She thought she could live a normal life. Get an apartment; work at some sort of restaurant, people made it work all the time. This would be no different. It became different when she began coming to work with cuts…and bruises…and broken bones. She was told to leave 'him' or get out. Luna's newfound humanity was a blessing really. Luna could work an IT job, spending her days monitoring servers while trying to figure out the enemy's next move. IT also seemed to pay well… Their two bedroom hovel of an apartment was suddenly affordable… groceries became easier.

Years continued to pass. Finally, Usagi' brother Shingo pointed out what Usagi had always suspected.

They were at a liquor store. The clerk returned Usagi's ID and refused to sell to her. Shingo laughed. "There is no way you're ever going to be able to buy booze!" He laughed at her. "You still look 14! Everyone's always going to think you've got a really terrible fake!" Usagi's color drained from her face. "You're what, 22 now Usagi?" Shingo raised his eyebrows at her. "You look too young to be even my girlfriend and I'm still a minor."

Usagi nervously laughed. She hadn't aged. Her face was pristine and wrinkleless. Something was preventing her from aging. She brought up the occurrence to Luna, and Luna's response was the same.

"Of course you can't age. You've BROKEN destiny, it's taking its revenge." Luna sighed. "I can't help but wish for Ami at this moment. She'd be able to scan you and figure out what force was keeping you young." Usagi sighed and pre-empted the question.

"No." Her response was firm. "Ami's in medical school by now."

Finally, Usagi changed her mind. She couldn't tell Luna, she didn't know for certain that she wanted help but the enemies were getting worse. It seemed they didn't even all belong together—like they all worked for someone different. After the first masters… shit got confusing. Usagi could never even piece together what they were looking for…she merely knew she had to get in their way to protect the Earth.

Usagi met Rei, under the guise of seeking spiritual advice. If anyone would notice their own power, by God it should be Rei, right? Usagi even whipped out the pen…the Mars pen…nothing. It was like all parts of Sailor Mars were gone and instead the Rei that should have been only remained. Usagi couldn't tell Luna. Luna would blame her…would tell her she had ruined everything…and she would be right.

Now it didn't matter. Luna would probably attempt to awaken the scouts…and she too would be unable. And then, Earth's only chance would die…spread out on the concrete in a pile of her own blood and bones.

Usagi attempted to heave herself onto her feet once more. Her arm was broken… numb now. Her left leg was bleeding… probably originating from the claws on the beast-woman before her.

Fucking cursed spirits. It laughed as Usagi attempted to pull herself sitting. Its heel met her chest with a frightening crack and pushed Usagi back onto the ground.

_Fuck this is it_. Usagi spat. If she was going down, at least she was going to attempt to look resilient. It grabbed her by the hair and smeared her blood along the concrete, as though she was a paintbrush. It hurt. She screamed. No one was coming for her; she was going to die here. She screamed** louder**.

She was going to die without seeing Mamoru since…rediscovering his identity. She was going to die without knowing what happened to him. Tears fell. Perhaps she would find out…in death. Perhaps she would see his family… his children…his beautiful wife and their lovely house. Perhaps she could die happy if only she knew he lived a happy life. Her heart ached, among all the rest of the pain and blood across her body. She was losing it, her Sailor Moon fuku flashed and then faded. She was back into civilian wear…she had sustained too much damage. Even…even if the beast walked away from her now, she would surely bleed out. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

_Here lies the corpse of Sailor Moon_, she thought bitterly. And then it became black.

She woke up alone to the sound of slow rhythmic beeping. The world was white. Her eyes focused slowly. She was alone in a white room. A hospital, she decided.

"Someone found me..." She whispered. Her eyes gazed over the gauze that covered her arm. She could feel the dull ache of her back as her senses returned. She lifted her arm and searched for the scabs that were surely covering her head. Her hair was down, clearly no one at the hospital knew how to make the buns on her head.

Who at the hospital would be messing with her hair? She froze abruptly. Someone had visited her, touched her while she slept. It couldn't have been Luna, Luna would have taken her away from the place. Right? The beeping became quick and loud. An alarm.

Hospital personnel rushed into the room. Usagi's focus remained slightly glazed. They seemed to be... human, but Usagi couldn't trust that her judgement wasn't impaired. Plus, how the hell did she survive? One of the hospital employees came to her side.

"Miss..." The woman began slowly. "Do you have a name?" The woman looked concerned.

"No." Usagi replied. She wasn't sure if she was in enemy territory or not. She wasn't sure if she was Sailor Moon or not. She was pretty sure she could remember detransforming...but she had to be careful.

"Miss..." The woman began again. Usagi reached at her neck and felt relief at finding the crystal on its same old chain. Usagi felt about the table next to her bed. Where the hell was her broach?!

"My broach." She said. The nurse turned her attention to the table and grabbed an object. She held it out to Usagi. Her broach. Thank God. If she was being held captive...they were idiots. Usagi muttered a quiet thanks.

"Your name?" The woman repeated. Usagi shook her head. "How about what school you go to?" The woman asked softly. "Or a name of someone I can call who knows you." Usagi frowned and shook her head again. The nurse sighed. "Well, the Dr. is going to be in to see you shortly. And he'll ask the same questions."

Usagi nodded. The nurse looked at her one more time and left the room.

Usagi worked quickly. She had to get out of here. Why didn't Luna come looking for her? Luna ok? Did Luna assume her dead? Or captured? Usagi pulled the broach to her hand and quickly began ripping tape and IV's. She was still in a bad way. Her body ached to be still. She needed to get out of there, but she was sluggish.

Mamoru Chiba grabbed his pager and quickly began moving. It seemed his patient had awoken, joy. Now he could ask all of the questions the staff was desperate to know. What was her name, why didn't she have finger prints, and what was she doing in the park, alone, in such terrible shape? Many of the staff members had wanted to prosecute upon seeing her, such violence done onto such a young girl. Where were her parents? Was this a boyfriend, a father, or a serial killer? Didn't anyone notice their teenager didn't come home a week ago? Why hadn't the police contacted them about her? Why didn't anyone care?

The door opened. Usagi looked up.

A white lab coat adorned the shoulders of Chiba Mamoru. Her mouth opened slightly and then closed before she said anything stupid. He looked like Mamoru. He looked almost exactly as she remembered him. He was tall, broad, athletic and hansome. His dark hair was poorly groomed and he looked tired. Usagi became a little concerned but stopped herself. This was either a coincidence or a trap.

Mamoru looked at her with care and concern. _Of course he's concerned,_ Usagi thought bitterly. _You'd be concerned if anyone came in looking like swiss cheese without a name or family_. It hurt. He was a doctor. Of course he was...but he was a doctor. Usagi let her eyes linger on him for another moment. No wedding ring. Hot tears ran down Usagi's face. She couldn't handle seeing him… this was wrong.

"The nurse tells me you're shy." He said calmly. He put his hand to his forehead, massaging the temples. Usagi didn't open her mouth. If this was a trap it was a damn good one. He looked up and then back at her arms. His lip turned to frown. "It seems you also didn't like my patch job on your arm?" He paused. "You know, you're very lucky to be alive right now. I wouldn't mess with anything unless you've got a death wish."

Usagi looked down at her arms as Mamoru approached her. He grabbed her wrist and she flinched. He slowly grabbed a cotton ball and placed the needle back into her vein.

"Do you have a name?" He asked quietly. Usagi's eyes couldn't leave Mamoru.

"Serenity." She said quietly. She waited for a spark or a look or anything. Surely if he remembered his true identity at all, he would notice right now. No spark came.

"Serenity," he began. "See that wasn't so hard." He smiled at her. "You're lucky you were found Serenity. A few more moments in that park and..." He paused and looked at her again. "Do I know you?" He asked quickly. Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak. "What's your last name?"

Usagi paused. "Tsukino." She whispered out. Mamoru smiled again.

"I guess the nurse just needed to try a little harder...you're not too shy." Mamoru's face gave way his confusion. "How old are you dear? What happened to your parents?" He grabbed the chair next to Usagi's bed and sat in it.

Usagi didn't know how to answer the question. Mamoru watched her softly and then smiled a strained smile.

"It's ok." He hesitated again. "I think I know you." He said calmly.

"Where do you think you know me from?" She asked suddenly, impatiently. He looked at her again and paused.

"Is your mom a nurse or a doctor?" He asked swiftly. He had seen the scars from home-stitches on her body when it was on the table. She was certainly a frequent flier under someone's needle.

"No."

"Is your dad?" He asked again, hoping he had seen her at random take your daughter to work day event.

"No." She looked at him sullenly. He didn't want to know…who or what stitched her up then.

"Do you live with your parents?" She shook her head furiously. Mamoru nodded. That's why no one's come looking for her.

"Are you running from them?" Again her head shook.

"Are you running from a boyfriend?" Mamoru asked. Usagi laughed. Tears came down her cheeks.

"No." Usagi responded bitterly.

Mamoru stopped again and looked at her quizzically. It all made sense. This must have been the daughter of that one girl…that went to the junior high below him… Usagi. What the hell was she doing with a teenage daughter? Did she get pregnant at 14? Is that why she fell off the face of the map? What was he doing attracted to her teenage daughter? He was …well over 30 now. Most likely double her age! There was no way. This couldn't be Usagi's daughter! He brought his hand to his forehead again. "I know this sounds weird but…" Again he looked at her.

Usagi looked puzzled. What was he going to ask her? Could it be about the fact that he knows her, recognizes her, once lived for her?

"I… I think I knew your mother." He said. Usagi smiled a little bit…and then paused.

"Perhaps." She said quietly. "My mother…" There was a pause. Usagi sighed a little. "I don't live with my parents." She was desperate to find out what his life had been like. Were his dreams coming true?

Mamoru looked over his patient again. She wasn't giving him any information. "Well. You've been here a while." He said bluntly. Fuck this secretive business. "Do you have health insurance?" She shook her head no. He paused.

"No health insurance. No parents. No boyfriend. No one looking for you." He paused. "No fingerprints." He watched her as she covered her palms with her hands. She was running from something. Something that found her the night she was brought in. He remembered the blood and it made him sick.

"Who are you running from?" He asked. "Would it help for me to get a woman in here, would you tell her?" Usagi shook her head. He looked over her again.

"Listen." He paused. "I saw you on the table, I saw the pool of blood you left behind. Whoever found you is going to find you again." He reached for a slip of paper and began scribbling down numbers. "Before they do, if you need somewhere to be safe…" He finished writing and handed her the slip of paper. "I can give you a hot meal, a shower and a warm bed. Please…let me help you…before you end up back here."

He felt dumb. Who in their right mind would take a stranger's offer for help after such abuse? Especially when they were female and looked so much younger! And were so much more vulnerable. And so attractive! God damn! He mentally kicked himself for such thoughts. He was an upstanding citizen! She nodded, quietly.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me more about what put you here…" He patted her head and turned his heel. _She wouldn't be back,_ he thought sadly.

Usagi smiled weakly as he left. Then she grabbed her IV and resumed ripping out all of the wires. She had to get out. She had to find out what happened to Luna. She couldn't let herself indulge in the mindless fantasy that she hadn't destroyed destiny. Her future with Mamoru set sail long ago.

It wasn't too difficult to sneak out of the hospital. Usagi dressed herself in her civilian clothing and stifled her limp as she walked out. No sweat. The sun beat down onto the streets, what day was it? She walked directly to a payphone and began dialing for Luna.

No answer. Usagi looked for the time. It was 1:20… Luna was at work. Usagi had to get home, before Luna got too worried or someone from the hospital found her…or worse.

She still wasn't fully recovered. It still hurt to walk, to stand, to move. Usagi bit through the pain and worked her way to the nearest subway. She would be home before she knew it.

Home was empty and lifeless. Usagi's key still worked so she knew she couldn't have been at the hospital for too long. She laid herself down on the sofa in the living room and allowed her mind to wander to all the thoughts she didn't have time for at the hospital.

Mamoru thought he recognized her? Did that mean that he had some of his memories? Did that mean he remembered his past? Or that he was going to remember his past? She thought for another moment. It didn't seem like he was still linked to her pain… she was definitely in pain and he didn't flinch… but modern medicine could have adjusted that for him.

Who found her? Who found her and returned her to the hospital Chiba Mamoru worked at? Was it Tuxedo Kamen? Did he finally appear when the worst was about to occur? Was it Mamoru? Did their link still exist…did it bring him to her?

Usagi sighed…no. No their link would have saved her long before she painted the pavement with her blood. This must all be coincidences. Idly, Usagi wished she would have stayed in that hospital. With Mamoru…and found the answers to her questions. Or… simply given up on her questions.

Usagi let the tears leave her eyes. There was no way they could be together. She needed to move on and forget about this unfortunate occurrence.

Usagi allowed her mind to focus on Mamoru once more… he looked so healthy…and young and happy.

**A/N: **

**So I know the Usagi doesn't awaken the scouts is kind of a cliché, but I figured I could do it in a non clichéd way. I really dig the dark, so this is going to be dark. And I'm working on chapter 2 right now, I just didn't want too much to happen in the first installment.**

**I LOVE reviews, if you've got a second, just to say you finished the chapter and my writing wasn't that terrible. I used to write a lot of fanfics, but … well that was like 7 years ago. True story! **

**Anyway, I'll take criticism, flames, reviews, you name it. Thank you for reading so far, stick with me please. Sailor Moon is really big on destiny and I like to mess with it and play out scenarios where destiny failed…. **

**Again thank you for reading, I will have the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the pro tip on the spelling, I feel rather stupid. For the record, I don't blame you if my misspelling agitated you enough to leave... I used to have a policy of it... hehee... But I fixed the errors. :( lol.

Ah, other things to mention because *now* they matter:

I didn't mean to give the wrong impression about Mamoru—he looks young too. Not like, 17 young, but… young? Not as old as he should look…

This story takes place approximately … Mamoru is 17 when Beryl is defeated (lol I looked it up), so 12 years later… ack I fudged on the first chapter---I guess he was 29…. Lol. He feels old, lol! But the girls are all 26 years old.

I really do plan on bringing all of my Sailor Senshi into this—though to what capacity I cannot say. Don't hate me!!! I have a plan! Lol! ^.^;

As for the power levels associated with Usagi, she's post Beryl strong canon to the anime. She hasn't gotten any upgrades, no new attacks, instead she's more physically fit, but that's about it. She's got the crystal, uhhh, sans Selene's intervention, whoops plot hole! But—she only has the item, she doesn't really know how to use it. She just knows she's got to hold onto it.

**Enjoy!**

"Usagi." It was a statement, not a question.

"Luna, hi."

"Where the hell were you?" Usagi knit her brows together as Luna sat on the couch next to her. Her tone was concerned. Usagi sat up.

"I..." Usagi paused again and looked around at Luna and then the house. "I got attacked by a youma... Friday."

Luna watched Usagi carefully. "I remember… It's Tuesday." She said calmly.

"Ok... It was pretty bad... I think I lost." Usagi said quietly. Its funny how little details like that escape you. "I guess I did lose. But... somehow I got to the hospital? I don't know Luna. One minute I'm covering the pavement with my innards, the next minute I'm in a hospital." Usagi paused. She wasn't ready to give away that she had met Mamoru in the hospital. Hell what if it wasn't Mamoru at all and she was just nuts. The slip he had given her would surely clear that up... it had his phone number and his address on it, and she could just go there… and make sure it was real.

"You lost?" Luna asked confused. "Then why don't we see news reports about some coked-out LSD head running the streets attacking people?" Luna was aghast. Certainly this thing didn't turn Usagi into chopped liver and then let her go. What was its angle? Not that anything made sense in the land of their enemies. Luna sighed. This was too much for Usagi alone.

"I don't know why..." Usagi said. "I don't know how I got to a hospital. He said someone found me, brought me in... he told me that I was lucky. I have no clue."

Luna looked over Usagi and planned her next set of words carefully. "Would you like something to eat, Usagi?"

Enthusiastically, Usagi nodded. Luna walked towards their kitchen and began making dinner. Curry, Luna decided. Curry would help Usagi change her mind. Surely she knew what was about to happen. Surely she knew what was necessary. Surely, she would help this time.

Luna's mind traced over the repercussions of what could have happened. The scouts would be lost forever, their princess would be dead, the crystal… Everything would go wrong for this time. There's no time for mistakes like this. Hadn't they lost enough time on mistakes like this? Mistakes like this would cost everyone their happiness.

Usagi contemplated seeing Mamoru again. He looked well. He looked happy. He looked like he didn't have a clue about who he was supposed to be. He didn't seem to remember their former life together. Seeing him wasn't supposed to be this hard. She was supposed to be happy. _No,_ she decided._ Seeing him wasn't supposed to be this hard._ Usagi reached into her bag and grasped tightly to the slip of paper.

An alarm sounded. Luna's eyes quickly raced to the beeping machine. Usagi was already on it. The computer let off a slight glow as a red blinking icon appeared on a map, approximately 1/4 of a mile away. Usagi was still hurt, but damn she was on it.

Luna's eyes traced to the limping girl as she grabbed her broach. This couldn't end well. Usagi wasn't even close to healed. If the enemy was too coked out to kill Usagi last time, certainly this time it wouldn't make the same mistake. As Usagi began to transform, Luna turned off the stove.

"You need help Sailor Moon." Luna said very steadily. "For whatever reason you were saved last time, it won't happen again."

Usagi acknowledged Luna's warning with a curt nod and a gentle smile. "I'll be ok." She said without missing a beat in her stride out the door. Luna sighed, put the uncooked food back into the fridge and pulled out her pistol.

Someone had to save Usagi. Even if she wasn't given a transformation, or anything but opposable thumbs, she had to try.

There was a new youma awaiting Sailor Moon. Its skin was grey and it was spouting nonsense about pure hearts. Couldn't these things just make up their mind? Pure hearts, crystals, dreams, energy. Hell, what didn't they want?

"Give me your pure heart!" It hissed at passerby's. They screamed and scattered erratically, but the monster seemed to have no problems picking its choice of civilians. Usagi steadied herself. She opened her mouth and paused. _Here we go._

"Pure hearts are sacred treasures that don't belong to the likes of you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She yelled.

The monster turned to her. Usagi realized all that she lacked in agility as the monster's tentacle arm came crashing against her. Her body was still destroyed… she couldn't be prepared for such an encounter. Couldn't the youma give her a sick day or a handicap? Furiously Usagi swung her arms in attempt to free herself of the youma's grasp.

"Give me your pure heart! " It screamed at her.

Usagi continued to struggle. There was the sound of a gunshot. The youma's grasp did not falter, but Usagi knew what it meant. Luna. Luna was there. The youma hesitated only a fraction of a second. Usagi contemplated her own stupidity that had brought her there.

"I am Sailor V!" Usagi turned her head as quickly as possible. The youma didn't drop her, it cackled. "And as the only fighter for love and hearts around the world, I won't let you have this girl's heart!"

_Sailor V? No--Minako? _Usagi stopped squirming. What the hell? How the hell would she have her powers, or her memories? Since when does Minako give a speech?! The youma cackled, Sailor V unleashed an attack. The youma let go of her and turned to Sailor V.

_My turn_, Usagi thought. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara ripped through the youma. Sailor V let her mouth hang open, surprised by the attack.

"HEY!!!!" She shouted. "I appreciate the fan service, but who the hell are you?!" The youma didn't take a moment. It wasn't confused by having 2 foes instead of one. No, only Sailor Moon and Sailor V spent moments contemplating the existence of the other. The youma took a swipe at Sailor V. Skillfully she dodged it, allowing only her leg to be hit by the monster. The scrape was minimal—it would heal before either Sailor Moon or Sailor V knew what was going on.

"Cresent Super Beam!" Sailor V shouted. The youma disintegrated.

Usagi stood confused. First, Sailor V killed the enemy. Not that it's not great that its dead but… And second, SAILOR V?!. Usagi approached her calmly, nursing her limp. "Thanks." She said quietly. Sailor V looked her up and down a few times.

"Listen," Sailor V began, "It's not that I don't love fans, but copy-cats are bad for business." She winked. Sailor Moon laughed and put her hand out.

"It's nice to see you again Sailor V".

"I'm not playing. Who the hell are you? I love the costume, it really captures the flavor of my essence, but ah—you can't just make up some cute attacks—most of which are COMPLETE rip offs or LAMER versions of what I already do—and expect to be my new side kick." Sailor V looked abruptly at her nails. "I clean up fan-shit like you daily, poured some idiot's ass into the hospital just Friday. She was either as dumb as you or worse—I doubt **she** gets to walk again." She looked up from her nails. "Do you want to be scraped off the pavement like that?" Clearly, Sailor V had this speech memorized. Usagi had her mouth held open—_seriously, Minako, this? You can't even recognize me?! _

Luna approached the situation slowly, her gun no longer drawn. Minako looked Luna up and down.

The next part was not scripted.

"Luna?" The voice was speechless, in awe, belonging to a cat. Artemis came out from behind a nearby tree. "Luna, is that you?" The cat held tears in his eyes. His jaw could not close. Minako opened her mouth.

"What Artemis? You know these people?!" She exclaimed. She then suddenly appeared... sheepish? Embarrassed? Could Sailor Moon be something other than some fan's desperate attempt to get in on the crime-fighting action?

"Luna…it's been so long, what happened to you?" He was still speechless. "I thought—that something terrible must have happened… I …" The cat was crying? Luna was crying? Sailor V put her hand on her head.

"So you're not a crazed fan?" She asked Usagi in a hushed voice.

"What gave me away?" Usagi murmured back. Minako further leaned her head to look at the ground. Usagi sighed.

"We need to talk Sailor V. Can we talk… in a more private place…" Usagi paused. "I've got an apartment and curry?"

"O MAH GAAAA I LOVE CURRY!" Usagi sighed. Artemis had his claws digging into Luna's blouse. This was going to be a long night.

Curry was made (by not Usagi). Curry was consumed at rapid pace.

Usagi was the first to detransform. Sailor V stood with her mouth open.

"You're just gonna trust me like that?! I didn't show you who I am—"

"Minako, trust me, they're our allies." Artemis said firmly.

"HEY!" Sailor V paused. "What about secret identities?! …Well I guess if you already know who I am…" She finally mumbled. Within a flash, Aino Minako stood before Usagi. She still held all of her spunky vitality and charisma, all of her quirk and spunk, and none of her age. Hell, she was even wearing her high school uniform with the same red bow in her hair. Usagi paused and stared at her a moment too long.

"So we need to talk… Sailor Moon—" Minako began.

"--Tsukino Usagi--" Usagi smiled a little. Usagi didn't understand how it was possible that Minako remembered her powers… well her Sailor V powers… and not Usagi.

"Usagi?" Minako looked at the girl. No recognition was evident in her eyes as she said the name. "So, you're…"

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice…."

"And blatantly ripping off of me, clearly…" Minako said under her breath. Usagi was not amused.

"Excuse me?"

"I love the fan service, and I understand that as my side-kick, you're not given much in the department of originality, but come on. The champion of love and justice? That's Sailor V baby." Minako put her hand on her hips and made a V with the other.

"Luna, can we get this memory-granting show on the road, I don't know how much more I can stand of ….this." Usagi was frustrated. Sailor Moon did NOT rip off anyone! Once Minako had been given her memories, all of this would be set right.

Luna sighed a little. "Usagi, that's a …Sailor Moon thing…" Usagi let her mouth hang.

"How?" She asked. "Isn't this a …Luna thing?" Luna sighed. Artemis was in her lap, happily being scratched. It seemed that occupying a cat's body for a number of years made it so you knew *exactly* where the right places were to scratch.

"Usagi, if I had the power to awaken your scouts, I would have long ago, with or without your blessing. In fact, I tried Sailor Mars, no luck." Luna said calmly. Usagi felt herself pale a little more. Right. She couldn't awaken the scouts. Turns out, Luna can't either.

"Hold up—YOUR scouts?" Minako said. Artemis also seemed a little on edge by the comment.

"Yeah, the scouts who protect the princess." Luna said without blinking. What was going on here.

"So, you mean MY scouts." Minako said.

"Well—as you are the leader of the scouts you technically do order them around to protect the Princess Serenity" Usagi began.

"No, you mean as the Princess Serenity." Minako clarified. "I'm Princess Serenity; Sailor Moon is the leader of my guardians. Why haven't you been following your mission to gather them to protect me?"

There was a pause in the room. A great divide had been dropped. If someone merely breathed wrong… world war three would surely break loose.

Artemis' awkward chuckle broke the room.

"Luna, Usagi, I know it's hard, but your memories have been altered to protect Minako, but you have to trust us on this…" Artemis looked at Luna. "Surely, you remember now? That Usagi was made to be the decoy until the Princess was able to protect herself? So Usagi would go find the other scouts, preparing to protect her princess--"

"Excuse me, but I have the SILVER IMPERIAL CRYSTAL, right here people!" Usagi shouted, grabbing the chain with one hand, pointing to it with the other.

"You're a great decoy Usagi." Artemis replied enthusiastically. "If I were the negaverse, I would totally think you were the living Princess—you even look like her—"

"Cause I _am_ her. Oh my god, is this really happening? HELLO, we destroyed the Negaverse… like 12 years ago!"

Minako allowed her jaw to drop. "Aren't you like 14?!" She chimed in. "You can't defeat the negaverse at 2! I accomplished quite a feat defeating those CREEEPY aliens single handedly at 20--"

"20?!" Usagi shouted back "Aren't you like 14?!" Usagi stared at Minako mirroring the horror Minako stared at Usagi with.

"Ladies, Ladies, like I said, things will be explained later when we've found all of the scouts. Surely you didn't think finding the crystal would be that easy? The crystal is something the princess must earn after finding all the scouts. You're doing your service to the princess wonderfully. And Minako, you should be grateful to have finally found one of your gaurdians. You're that much closer to the crystal... " Artemis said trying to reel the girls back in from their squabble.

"I already endured any test for this dumb rock, I saw all of you die, I let Endymion die!" Usagi shouted, tearfully. She couldn't do this. Fuck this. This wasn't right.

Luna threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. She let a breath in and out gently. Usagi left for her room. Luna followed. Minako shot Artemis a confused look as the two were left in the room alone.

Usagi's mind was flooding with too many issues, too many problems. How did Minako get her powers? Minako wasn't aging either. Minako didn't remember meeting Usagi. Artemis couldn't be right. Usagi was the princess—she had to be. All that she lost couldn't have been without reason. Metalia was real. Beryl was real. Mamoru's love for her… the crystal that came of it… it was real, right?

"Usagi." Luna said quietly. Usagi looked at Luna.

"There's no way right?" Usagi wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to break down. She was just unstable—she saw Mamoru and now this and that battle and… "There's no way my memories of Mamoru are fake!"

"They lost their memories like everyone else when you were all reborn. They're merely operating under the same set of instructions they were given before all of this happened. Of course there had to be a decoy, and honestly who else could be the decoy? Minako had to appear to be the princess. That was the way it was. I would have thought Artemis would have kept the knowledge of what happened… but clearly not. " Luna looked down. "So let's get them their memories back. And then we can find out what's happened."

Usagi nodded. She still didn't buy it. And there was no way of fixing it. Luna was operating under this happy asumption that suck friction would vanish at the return of Minako's true memories. Sailor Moon was unable to grant such an exchange--as was Luna. This was doomed to continue, and it only seemed fair that Luna now know.

"I…" she paused. "I tried to give Rei her memories back too, years ago. I was too proud to tell you that I had tried, and I couldn't. I scheduled a meeting with Rei Hino for spiritual advice and asked if she rememebered anything. She said all that she could see was that I was in danger--she didn't remember anything. So I tried to awaken her. I grabbed her hand and told her I was Sailor Moon and she was Sailor Mars and destiny said we were to fight to the end together."

Luna looked bewildered. "You held her hand, and looked into her eyes and the power wasn't transferred."

Usagi nodded. "I even had the pen, Luna."

Luna sat there for a moment.

"Well...we can try it on Minako....when you're transformed." Luna paused. "Is there any way to...well get the Princess to come out. Perhaps she is the one?"

"The only time I was ever the princess was during our battle against Metalia." Usagi said slowly. It made her feel bad, like Artemis could be right, to announce that she had only embodied her spiritual self that one time. "Can't you just do a mind meld thing and call it even? Did you try that?" Luna looked sheepishly at her feet.

"I'm... I'm not a cat anymore Usagi. I don't have any of my powers, honestly. I'm just a human now. I went to Rei's temple too, after I turned human and it didn't work—nothing worked. "

Usagi allowed Luna's words to sink in for a moment.

"I'll transform. Hold her hand, look into her eyes… what else do I do?" Usagi asked. Luna frowned for a moment.

"Think of your memories with her?" Luna put her head in her hand. "I don't know, use the crescent in the middle of your forehead to transfer her memories?"

Usagi nodded. "Oh-kay!" She said, almost cheerfully, definitely with determination.

Minako and Artemis were clearly having their own conversation where Usagi and Luna had left them. Hushed whispers met Usagi and Luna as they entered the room, followed by silence. Minako stared for a moment, and finally Artemis nudged her.

"Usagi how do you deal with being 14 forever?" Minako asked, looking Usagi dead in the eyes. Usagi shrugged.

"I don't get out much, I don't have many contacts in the outside world." She said plainly. Minako laughed.

"Seems easier than my approach…" She pointed to her outfit. "I hate going to high school over and over again! …but the boys are just too cute." She sighed. This was Minako alright. Boy crazy, madly in love with whatshisface, Minako.

Usagi laughed a hollow empty laugh. Minako couldn't be her princess. How could her princess forget about Endymion? How could her princess look at another man after being with him? At that moment her heart ached more than it had in recent memory. Instinctively she brought her arms to cross her chest and winced.

"You alright, Usagi?" Minako asked. She wasn't upset. She wasn't judging. She was just ready to accept that for the first time in a long time, she had a team member.

Usagi couldn't shake the feeling. It was emptiness. It was hopelessness. Why would she feel this way, now?

"Minako, I have to restore your memories." She looked desperately into Minako's eyes. "Please let me try. And then I'll accept your reality. I guess I was just a very good decoy then."

Minako thought for a long moment. She smiled. "Careful I don't give you the truth while you try." She laughed. "One of us is going to give the other the right set of memories." Both girls transformed and stood mirroring the other in expression and mood.

They held out their hands. They locked eyes. Minako thought of the limited memories she held with Sailor Moon. Usagi thought of all those milk-shake filled afternoons, and all the times Minako risked it all to save her.

There was a flash of light, Sailor V transformed to Sailor Venus. The crescent did not leave her forehead. There was no tiara. Usagi felt her tears well up.

"I forgive you, Usagi" Minako whispered. "You're simply doing a fabulous job of your duty as my decoy."

Usagi allowed herself to detransform and fought the remaining tears. It didn't work. Usagi couldn't awaken them. She couldn't awaken Minako, she couldn't awaken Rei, and she wouldn't awaken any of the others. Minako detransformed as well.

Her eyes met Usagi and she smiled a big grin. She ran to hug Usagi.

"No worries! I've got you now!" Minako announced happily. "We're going to have to work on your taunts, but I'll let you keep your attacks?"

"I don't have your memories, Minako." Usagi stated flatly. Minako stepped back momentarily and put a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't have yours either, Usagi." She shrugged. "But I remember you more clearly now—you were such a vague distant memory before. But now, now I know. We're destined to be friends forever, a dynamic duo, boywatching until the very end!"

Usagi held back tears and then straightened herself. What she had was a friend then. And a friend was better than nothing. Luna had Artemis. Err--- Cartemis. Usagi had Princess Serenity V.


	3. Chapter 3

In a large, upscale apartment in the glamorous area of Toyko, Haruka Tenoa and Michiru Kaiou lived. The décor was exquisite, the gifts from the numerous fans were constant and lavish, and best of all; their apartment was private.

There, Haruka held Michiru close as their home was destroyed by her ghastly wheeze.

"You told me you were getting better." Haruka accused angrily as the girl gasped again and again.

"I thought I was." Michiru murmered between difficult breaths. Haruka began to protest, but stopped at Michiru's sickly cough. Michiru laughed, and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Haruka. She winced and placed her arms around Michiru.

"It's accelerating, isn't it?" Haruka whispered gently. Michiru nodded. "Tomorrow then." Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear. Michiru shly shook her head.

Haruka hated that. She hated that Michiru wouldn't even let her attempt to save her. Haruka hated that this city, Tokyo city, was missing its true protectors. A terrible wave was about to be flung onto them, and she was well aware that Michiru and herself were not the right caliber of weaponry. The terrible wave had already begun and it was drowning her love. They were supposed to be the first line of defense, not the only one. They were supposed to protect their powerful princess, who so far did not exist. What use did they have if their princess was still hidden from them? Had something terrible happened to her before Michiru was awoken to her true form?

Haruka brought her hands to her shoulders. There were invaders on this planet, Michiru could feel them. She felt the harsh and demanding barricade that had been placed on this planet worse than Haruka herself. There were multiple enemies with significant firepower plotting to destroy this world. Worst of all they were trapped, locked into this suffocating atmosphere, waiting.

Their original mission had not gone according to plan. Though it was Haruka and Michiru's sworn mission to acquire the talisman, it became impossible to do when it was made clear that the talisman were inside of them. Who would take up their quest to find the final talisman if they themselves were dead? So, Haruka went off-target, though still sworn to her duty when the final talisman arrived—or when someone who could make sense of their talismans did.

They didn't appear.

Instead of using the grail to seal Pharaoh 90, Haruka chose a different route: they would kill the girl before the powers could manifest fully. The guilt of this decision still weighed heavy on Haruka's conscious. Murdering a sick little girl before she has the chance to fight for herself always will. Haruka did what was required of them--she found the enemy and she saved the world from the evil that brewed within it. Pharaoh 90 was never unleashed. Tomoe died quickly and with ease.

But--Haruka still stumbled on the fact that she and Michiru had killed a fellow outer scout, though she may have been the harbinger of death. The little girl's eyes haunted her and initially the presence of Michiru had not been enough to save Haruka from her pain.

And now—this. This disease, this sickness that infected Michiru's every movement. It was a curse. The day the barrier fell upon this world was the day that God, or fate, or karma took its took on Haruka for her actions against Hotaru. Haruka hated watching Michiru struggle to breathe—to feel, to laugh again, all because of a magical curse bestowed upon the world.

It wasn't fair.

Watching Michiru die was several times worse than Haruka herself dying.

Again, Michiru coughed and Haruka felt her knuckles grasp white.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Chiba Mamoru screamed himself awake. His head felt like a thousand bricks had been dropped upon it, or it was ready to rip itself in two. He stumbled for the light, and then stumbled to his medicine cabinet. His steps were clumsy as he writhed in pain. Whatever was going on with his 'routine migraines' it needed some serious pain medication. He made his was to the cabinet and threw his weight against the wall next to it. Vicodin. That's what he needed. He needed 500mg of Vicodin and a hard drink. His head continued to tear itself apart as he fumbled for the bottle. The relief wouldn't come for a half hour, he thought to himself as finally he found the bottle and appropriated the pills. He had to live through this mind-numbing pain for another 30 minutes.

While waiting for his medication, he hoped he would accidentally hit his head on something until the pain subsided. Perhaps he could just fall and allow the ground to do the work for him. He was short of breath and he couldn't hold still. God damn it had never hurt like this before a few weeks ago. Did he have a tumor that was finally growing? He cautiously made his way to his couch before flopping on it and lying still, breathing still laboured. This couldn't have been correct. He was sick. He had to get someone to look at it before he self-medicated himself into oblivion and addiction.

Ami. He decided, weakly. He needed to call Ami. She would help him. He would call her--after this was over. After he could stand.

* * *

"SAILOR MOON" Sailor Venus shouted at the dazed superhero. She was out of breath and bleeding from her temple where the Youma had last struck. And, if that girl didn't get her shit together, she was about to be bleeding from yet another attack from it tentacle-filled arms.

Moon's eyes snapped to Sailor Venus in acute recognition and then returned to the oncoming attack. Clearly Venus wasn't used to her _style_. It wasn't that Sailor Moon was unable to be graceful during a battle, but it was quite difficult for the girl.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted as the youma focused her attention back on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and managed to launch the attack moments after Venus'. The onslaught of attacks was too much for the monster and soon it found itself consumed in a yellow light.

Sailor Moon took the moment to breathe as Venus approached her.

"You know something Moon? I've seen FANS fight with more grace than you!" She announced. Sailor Moon continued to simply breathe. "HELLO, that's not a compliment, girl! We are going to have to work on your technique."

Sailor Moon responded with a weak chuckle. Full of enthusiasm, Sailor Venus put out her signature victory V and smiled. "We did DESTROY that beast in like a third the time though!" Again, a weak chuckle responded from Sailor Moon. "Don't worry, babe! I've had YEARS to practice my moves, plus my added grace from my life as a princess has me a combat-natural!" She sighed and pulled Sailor Moon into a hug while tossing her head to the stars. "If only we were still ballroom dancing instead of fighting!"

Again, a weak chuckle. She couldn't take this. Minako's insistence--as well as Artemis' was going to drive her insane! If Usagi had to hear one more peep about the fabulous former lives of Minako, Moon Princess and Sailor Scout of VENUS, she would kill herself.

Since Minako and Usagi joined forces a week earlier, the amount of attacks on Tokyo was at an all-time high. This was their eighth battle this week. It was Tuesday and they had already been accosted 8 times. Something was off. Something important was happening. But none of the monsters followed a similar pattern. Some screamed for energy, while others screamed for pure hearts. Why couldn't they make up their minds? Luna hypothesized that they belonged to different enemies who had both chosen to attack Tokyo at this time. Artemis disagreed, thinking that perhaps some of them were intentionally built as decoys, while the real battles went on behind the scenes. He said he had the signatures for various energy sources occurring around Tokyo with high frequency, none of them human. Either they belonged to new enemies, or to other scouts, be it unconsciously or not.

Minako and Usagi found their way home to their apartment quickly. Artemis had suggested that he and Minako move in with Luna and Usagi to allow for better protection of the princess, he said. No one complained to that suggestion, though it made Usagi a little sick to realize that this was the way it would be now.

Artemis also was insistent that Usagi and Minako awaken the other scouts, though Usagi had her doubts on how well it would work. They were supposed to visit Hino Rei that Monday, but then they had to field an attack. As well as after Minako was done with school on Tuesday, but again, they were dealing with an attack. And even if they did find time to meet with Rei--there is still no solution as to how memories can be placed back into the scouts.

Artemis was pacing when they entered the home. Luna sat patiently on the couch, slowly inspecting her nails.

"Was it another one?" Artemis demanded. Minako nodded. "What did this thing want?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure...it sounded like this one was seeking energy..." Minako threw her arms up in the air. "But then again don't they all!"

Artemis nodded. His focus turned to Luna. "Usagi needs to be with Minako at all times! With as crazy as these attacks have been lately, something is about to happen! We need Minako safe at all times!"

Usagi nodded off. She stood in that entryway, and thought about nothing except Mamoru Chiba. How could he have become a doctor? Had it really been long enough for him to finish medical school and return and become a doctor? In her early days of her solo-crime fighting campaign she would visit him—more or less stalk him, spy on him, watch him live his normal life without any recollection of her or his past life.

She had convinced herself that he was an egg and that sooner or later, he would remember. When he went away to study medicine in America, she promised herself she wouldn't waste her time or thoughts over him any longer. He had chosen to live his life, and unconsciously, leave her behind.

And then—he appeared again, ready to haunt her every thoughts. He gave her his address, he was all but begging for her to return to her unhealthy habits of stalking and pining for a man she would never have.

Why was fate so unkind? She was about to spend the rest of eternity watching Mamoru like a dead ghost of his past. Watching him grow old and happy and then watching his children grow old and happy and so-on.

It burned.

Usagi brought her focus back to the conversation at hand as she felt warm liquid down her cheek.—blood, not tears. Joy.

"Tomorrow, Minako," Artemis stated, rather authoritatively. "You and Usagi are going to the temple, come hell or high water."

Minako nodded and then retreated to her room. Usagi nodded as well, and then also retreated to her room.

She flopped herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling as she reached for the crystal secured around her neck. She fingered it lightly and then began to cry.

* * *

Rei awoke with a visible jolt.

Morning was never a spectator's sport at the Hikawa Shrine. Hino Rei was used to early mornings, but still found her sudden insomnia troubling. Things had been tense at the temple recently, with the onslaught of tourists making her and Yuuichirou both exhausted and nervous. There was all sorts of talk about the possibility of 'the end of the world' or some crap like that ever since some dumb broad with a 'seeing eye' came onto the television and announced it.

Rei could see evil, yes. Did Rei see the end of the world? Well--no. The Great Fire refused to discuss anything as of late. Rei was stuck blind and the influx of people only served to make her more nervous. Yuuichirou didn't see what the problem was--in his words she should 'just freestyle the fortunes' until her visions returned.

Bullshit.

She tossed her pillow a few times and sighed before checking the alarm clock. 5:30. 5:30 was a terrible time to lurch awake, 5:30 was a terrible time for her to awake in a sweat. It was too late for her to go back to sleep, yet too early for her to have actually meant to awake at that time. 5:30 meant that she had a half hour of meditation and irritation amongst the great fire before she started her day.

She slipped on her slippers and left her room quietly. She tried to clear her mind of all expectations and distractions. The fire would react poorly if her mind was blurry with the menial tasks of human existence. Quietly she entered the shrine of the great fire and stood, silently waiting for its response. It churned warmly, allowing its tips to lick at the constant fuel source the temple had kept for it.

Rei sat and waited, positioning her mind to allow the fire's interference. Nothing came. The flames slowly continued. Rei meditated longer and watched as it reacted without spiritual interference. Had she lost her connection to the spiritual world? Was there something wrong with her? She had picked up so much interference before it was finally silenced.

What could be going so wrong?

Almost on cue, the door slid open. Rei was on her feet immediately. She looked at the intruder with a snarl.

"Who are you to disturb this place?" She growled.

"Sorry! Sorry" One of the two figures responded. Her long blonde hair swayed as she scratched her head. "It's very important that we speak to Hino Rei about a supernatural matter of great urgency."

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Your love life is not a 'supernatural matter of great urgency'. The temple opens at 7:00. You can get in line like everyone else then. This area is closed to the public."

Minako didn't take the response well. She waltzed into the room and with great fury and presence thrust her finger accusingly at the miko. Usagi entered behind Minako without any of the fervor or extravagance of her cohort.

"Rei" Usagi called before Minako had the chance to demand Hino Rei at that very moment—or else! Usagi's voice was sad and pained. "Your crows names are demos and phobos and you went to that catholic school and you can curse spirits with chants and fire—it's very very crucial that you take a moment to talk with us."

Rei stared at the girl with no more than a puzzled gaze. Usagi felt awkward—and what's more out of place.

"Do I know you?" She asked coolly, while sizing Usagi up and down a few times. Usagi let out a small sigh—and then a half-smile.

"We were friends…a long time ago…" Usagi whispered quietly. "We were 14…we knew each other through some mutual friends…"

Rei paused at the response.

"What do you two need? I've got my morning prayers and cleaning to do." She said quickly as she returned her attention to the great fire again.

"We need you to remember your past life on the Moon with us!" Minako exclaimed. "You have a life that's thousands of years old as a Sailor Senshi and we need you to take it up again! Protect this planet with us!"

No one in the room really knew how to react to that proposal. Minako kept her smile fresh as Rei looked peculiarly back and forth between the two girls.

"Rei, don't you wonder why you never age?" Usagi asked, quickly remembering the real age of the seemingly youthful Miko. "I'm 26 years old—and so is Minako, and we still look 14, just like you."

"How do you know--" She whispered suddenly and then paused. "Fine, do what you need to do to show me what you want to show me." Minako nodded and motioned for Rei's hands. The two girls stood still as Minako gently closed her eyes and asked her to remember.

A minute passed, and finally, Minako opened her eyes. Rei stood, looking questioningly at Minako.

"Do you remember now Sailor Mars?!" Minako asked quickly. Rei shook her head. Usagi motioned for Rei's hands as well.

Again, the two stood in silence, Usagi in clear concentration. Finally, Usagi opened her eyes and let go of Rei's hands.

Again, Rei shook her head. Minako turned her head to Usagi.

"This is simply not Sailor Mars then!" She proclaimed. Usagi paused for a moment.

"This is Sailor Mars." She repeated. Rei stared at Usagi, still not speaking nor joining the conversation. When her silence was finally noted as too awkward, she opened her mouth.

"Something terrible has been blocking the powers of this Earth—" She whispered. It scared Rei to admit that the world was off kilt. She was afraid of what this could mean, was afraid of all of the possibilities that surround it.

Usagi and Minako suddenly took interest. "How do you know this?" Questioned Minako.

Rei shrugged. "I'm bound to the constraints of the physical and spiritual world. I'm a Shinto Priestess, I feel things." Rei paused again. "I feel the disconnect."

Usagi pulled her eyes across Minako and then Rei. She wanted to ask, what disconnect? This could be the key to why Mamoru no longer felt her transformations or her pain.

All three girls felt the lurch of evil before she could ask.

"Rei, you better start feeling like Sailor Mars or start running and hiding now." Minako said as she began into a sprint towards where the monster must have been. Usagi scanned Rei with her eyes one last time before she too took off running. Rei followed, though she didn't know why.

----------------------------------

DUH_DUH_DUH

Cliffhanger

Consider next chapter like this one part b.

THANK YOU for the review love 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for the wait. Thank you for the reviews, everyone. They've been a wonderful light in my dreary computer-science filled days. I tried to make this chapter longer, mostly in apology for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.

I have noticed that as usual, I have overextended myself. This story simply is going every which way. (Making it semi-epic, which was not my intent). If you have any feedback on the ah—well if you've got feedback I'd love to hear it. With that said, I do promise I have a plan, and it's about 15 chapters long.

Without further blathering, please read! And review! 3 and thank you for the alerts. And reviews. And faves. I love you guys.

* * *

Minako and Usagi were quick t transform mid jog. The excitement of their powers had worn off for them long ago. Rei followed the girls; her face in awe at the two girls became superheroes before her eyes. She may have been skeptical at first, but now she was fairly sure that these girls were not completely crazy as she had first assumed. There was a frightened urgency to her step. She didn't know why she was running—she couldn't figure out why she would run towards this battle without any possible plan. Was it possible that those girls were right?

She skidded to a halt when she finally rounded the corner. Moon and Venus were standing still, ready to fight the monster in front of them.

It was a massive hulking man who was in a Sailor Suit. He kept shouting about Sailor Muscles. The two girls froze. Moon shook her head rapidly at Venus, who held her jaw open.

"This—I don't know what this is." She said quickly. Venus clenched her hands into fists and braced.

"I've never encountered this either," Venus replied. "But we're going to have to get rid of it." Moon nodded and Venus called her Love-Me Chain.

It broke on the man's skin, leaving only a little red mark on the enemy. It did get the enemy's attention as he turned to the two girls and smiled.

"What now?" Moon asked quickly, her eyes moving over the beast. It didn't pause as it stared at her, and then Venus. It charged.

Rei ran forward from behind her perch at the corner. She grabbed one of her slips and began to chant, then threw the slip at the enemy. It hit him square in the eyes, and he stopped for a moment. Not too long, but a definitive moment. Moon watched it with surprise and horror still from its previous movement. How could this be so fast—it broke Venus' whip for God's sake, what now? And Rei—was she about to wake up, or transform, or something?

Sailor Moon grabbed Sailor Mars' transformation pen and flung it at Rei.

"JUST SHOUT SOMETHING and see what happens. Try Mars power make-up---just something about Mars!" She screamed. The monster resumed it tirade and began to charge at Minako and Usagi again.

Rei grabbed the pen and retreated to behind her corner. She grabbed the pen, embraced the warmth.

"Mars! Help me protect them! Mars Power Make Up!" She called. The words felt familiar, the pen felt familiar. Nothing happened. Rei stood, confused. She had felt it—she had felt something when calling out those words, and yet, nothing happened. She stood still, no battle attire adorning her body.

Sailor Moon called out her tiara and attempted to stop the enemy with it. It bounced. He didn't stop. His massive form continued at Sailor Venus and all Sailor Moon could do was scream to the girl.

Rei was stubborn, too afraid to just sit and watch and yet she lacked any significant way to attack. She

couldn't simply watch this happen. Rei ran towards the fight as she chanted loudly, brandishing yet another slip. Minako anticipated her blow by jumping over the disgusting mass of muscle.

"USAGI, do you have a plan here?" Minako shouted to her. Usagi shook her head fervently. Typically, at this moment, Tuxedo Kamen would make his appearance. Well, long ago, this would have been his cue. He wasn't coming.

Rei ran to stand behind the two warriors as they stood perplexed at the beast. The girls stood, unsure of the next move to make. Attempting to fist-fight this beast would prove useless, the only things that slowed him down was Rei's prayer slips hexed onto him, and that was only for a moment.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"A voice shouted. A light flew towards the beast. It charred him, cutting into his flesh and burning his skin raw. The beast cried in agony, his hand flew to the charred wound and his growled in anger. The beast, though wounded was far from destroyed.

"You girls better run." The same voice beckoned from atop a nearby light post. Three female figures jumped down to the ground. "This is out of your league." The taller one announced. The two women wore dark jumpsuits and stage microphones.

Sailor Venus turned her head from the monster. Her eyes ran over the strange warriors multiple times.

"Who are you to tell me that this is out of my league? Sailor Moon and I are the champions of love and justice, and it's our job to protect the Earth." Minako shouted at the women.

The three women chuckled. The owner of the original voice walked towards them, moving her eyes slowly over the two soldiers.

"You're cute." She stated, the smile still evident on her face. Minako's face wrinkled in anger. "We're the Starlights. Why don't you and your little friends go home—don't you think you've had enough role-playing superheroes for one day? " Fighter locked eyes with Sailor Moon for a moment and reached out to her.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Fighter's reach was interrupted by a beam of light. Fighter pulled back her arm, avoiding the attack while returning her focus to her assailant. Sailor Uranus stood close to Neptune, her face distorted in anger.

"You get the fuck away from them, and get the fuck off our planet." She barked. Uranus had always thought it would be a joyous occasion when she finally found Sailor Moon—but this weakling was nothing to celebrate. And there she was throwing herself into the first random alien. Uranus wasn't sure if Moon was better to her dead. She was angry though, angry at this retarded situation. Hadn't the broad figured out that she was supposed to run when matched against this kind of evil—the kind that those stupid aliens brought.

Healer and Maker chuckled. "How precious Sailor Moon and her guardians are."Healer whispered, and then continued to laugh. Fighter quickly joined her other two teammates as Moon and Venus stood confused.

"Do me a favor" Fighter called. "Keep yourself alive a little longer."

"Wait, what's going on, who are you?!" Moon replied.

Uranus furrowed her brow, anger visible. Neptune placed her hand on Sailor Uranus as she began to cough. "We are going to run now, and I'd recommend you come with us." Uranus directed Moon and Venus. "And you fucks, we need to talk."

Maker acknowledged her with a curt nod. "Name the time and place, and we'd love to chat." Maker allowed herself to smile. Uranus needed something from them. "Assuming, of course, that we haven't yet completed our mission."

"What the hell is going on?!" Moon shouted. "We haven't defeated the monster! Who the hell are you, and who are they, and what is going on?"

"You're not going to be able to defeat it, now walk away and celebrate that you've lived." Uranus responded with malice lacing her voice as she addressed Sailor Moon. Her eyes quickly flickered back to Maker. "Tomorrow. Midnight. My apartment." She paused for a moment and waited for the light of recognition in Healer's eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know where it is, I hear you creepers stalking it at all hours."

Sailor Moon was more than confused. These two Sailor Scouts did not reside in her memory of the attack on Metallia. They did not reside in any part of her memories on the moon. These two could very well be her enemies. Or at least the other three probably were. Or perhaps, if this was a different world, were they different Sailor Scouts? Was Rei not Sailor Mars at all—but instead these two were Sailor Senshi. And how could they be unable to defeat an enemy? Who were the other women? Were they enemies? What the hell was going on!

This was too confusing. Minako motioned to follow the girls. "Rei's coming with us." She announced to Sailor Uranus. Rei nodded with fervor, anxious to make herself a role in this disturbed team.

Uranus and Neptune jumped away from the Starlights and the beast. Venus grabbed a hold of Rei and followed. Moon cast one final glance at the monster as it howled in pain as it was pummeled by the attacks of the three other women and then she too left.

Uranus and Neptune brought them to an upscale apartment complex in Toyko. They climbed to the top floor's balcony and then quietly entered.

Neptune immediately relinquished her transformation upon entering the apartment. There she stood, Michiru Kaiou, beautiful in every way imaginable, still more talented than Minako could ever imagine possible.

Minako allowed her jaw to hang at the woman's identity. Uranus cast a protective gaze over Michiru and sighed. Minako began to beam and then blush, embarrassed by the company of such a well-known idol.

"Who are you two?!" Minako asked swiftly, trying to maintain her composure. "Are you Sailor Senshi?" Michiru laughed as Uranus looked over Minako and then Usagi.

"Both of you are pathetic." Uranus announced. Minako's smile quickly fade away. "Sailor Moon, where are the rest of your guardians? You're missing at least three. Did you get them killed?" Her voice was level and harsh.

"With as weak as they are, I wouldn't be surprised if they did, Haruka." Michiru whispered, speaking in sweet tones.

"No, we haven't discovered them yet!" Minako said, quite angrily. "And I'd like to know who you two are, anyway! After insulting us—one of us is the Moon Princess, you know!"

Uranus snarled. "What do you mean you haven't discovered them yet?!" She pounded the table nearest her and turned away from the group, her hand in her hair. "If you haven't discovered them yet, you're not going to. It's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late?" Rei asked quickly.

Uranus looked at Rei with distaste before opening her mouth. "Somehow, someone has sealed this world. It happened four or five years ago, the same time those aliens that you two were getting friendly with landed here. We're sealed away with whatever evil is tearing through this world. And all of your guardians can't access their powers if you haven't yet awoken them. Game-fucking-over."

Minako put her hands on her hips. "How can that be true?! Maybe Rei just isn't one of my guardians. Maybe you two are the enemies and I shouldn't even be talking with you in the first place. MAYBE!" Minako began, but she had already lost Uranus' attention.

Uranus was instead focused on the crumbled Sailor Moon that sat in her living room. Sailor Moon stared at the floor and couldn't bear to bring herself to look around the room. She, she had done this while trying to do the right thing. This was all her fault. If she would have only listened to Luna, then maybe they would be able to protect the planet. Now—now they were running from battles, letting someone else do the job. This wasn't right.

And Mamoru was gone for sure then. They were separated forever now. Maybe, if she had only spent the time to awaken the other scouts and be more mature about the whole situation. She couldn't take it. She cried.

"Wait!" Rei exclaimed suddenly. All eyes turned away from the sobbing Sailor Moon to Rei for the briefest moment. "Why can't I age then? Why could I hex that monster, there has to be something more to this than my simple ESP. I'm a Shinto priestess, not a superhero."

Uranus and Neptune exchanged glances. They paused. Finally Neptune opened her mouth "I don't know. Magic shouldn't be able to grow here."

There was a long pause in the room as attention returned to the sobbing Usagi. Minako was by her side, stroking her head and soothing her gently, unaware what was upsetting the girl so much. This was Minako's failure after all. She should have found her scouts, rather than leaving it up to Sailor Moon. Uranus allowed her face to grow in disgust as every passing second went by. Finally, when she felt she could take it no longer she approached the girl and grasped at her wrist. Roughly, she pulled Sailor Moon to her feet, grabbing the girl's chin in her hands.

"Sailor Moon." She growled. Minako was quick to her feet as well, ready to fight this abrasive figure. "Right now, you need to grow up, accept where we are, and make sure nothing else happens." Sailor Moon couldn't stop the tears as they fell, and then the shame of crying in front of all these people. Uranus was less than pleased by this. She flung the girl across the room by her wrist.

Sailor Moon hit the wall with a loud thud and cracking of drywall.

"For God's sake, if you're a better asset to me dead, I'll kill you myself and protect the crystal that way! You need to get a handle on this, this isn't the fairy tale version. You're a sitting duck to the onslaught of enemies awaiting you! Diamond, Galaxia, any one of them or their minions is just waiting to find you!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Minako shouted, standing in a fighting stance mere inches from Uranus. Rei too stood ready to fight. Neptune chuckled softly as Uranus snarled.

"Get out of here and get better at whatever it is you think you do before someone gets wise to how pitiful you really are. "

Uranus walked out of the room, her face still stuck in a scowl as Sailor Venus collected Sailor Moon and Rei.

"The door's that way…" Michiru called casually as she followed Uranus.

Venus glared as Moon picked herself up. Rei still held out a prayer slip, ready to hex the tall blonde woman should she return. Quietly they left the apartment. When they were a safe distance from the apartment complex they returned to their civilian forms. Silently they walked to the Hikawa shrine.

"I'll ask the great fire about those two…and the other three" Rei mentioned casually, though she doubted it would respond. She anxiously reached into her pocket and grabbed the transformation pen Sailor Moon had thrown her. "Here, "She offered it to Minako. "In case you do find Sailor Mars."

Minako shook her head. "You're in this now whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed. Usagi mustered up a small smile as she too nodded. Rei sighed.

"It sounded very much like I'm not." She looked at the two girls in the eyes. "You need to find who can really help you. I'd be a burden."

"Nonesense." Minako responded while thrusting her hands onto Rei's shoulders. "We are bound by a red string of fate, we all still look 14, we're all in our mid-twenties! You could hex that monster that destroyed Sailor Moon and mine's weapons. This involves as much you as it does me."

Rei returned to her duties at the shrine, as Usagi and Minako walked back to Usagi's apartment.

"Sailor Uranus was just being a bitch." Minako said quickly, looking for the smile on Usagi's face.

"She's right—I could have avoided all of this if I had only listened to Luna—"

"No!" Minako interrupted. "Finding my guardians is my job, not yours. So cheer up, I'm the failure." Usagi was a little surprised that Minako hadn't pieced together what Sailor Uranus had said—but then again, had she really said anything? Did she know? She knew one of them was the princess, but she never explicitly said who. This could still be a case of Usagi being mistaken; Minako could still be the Moon princess.

Usagi was simply desperate to find a room and cry. At worst case scenario, she was wrong about everything, and it was destined for Minako and Mamoru—No Endymion—to be together. Which is why he hadn't come, which is why he didn't respond to Usagi's emotional pleas. Even if Usagi was right, then Mamoru was locked out of their emotional connection, and she was still doomed to be alone. And it was all her fault.

Minako continued hammering awkward and meaningless conversation as they walked.

When they entered the door, they were met by the expectant gazes of Luna and Artemis. Minako took care of the talking—and Usagi just stood there.

"Uranus and Neptune" Luna repeated as she watched for a change in Artemis' expression.

"I don't know what they're doing—but I don't like any of it. She's an enemy as far as I'm concerned. You two walked into an enemy's trap."

"They're meeting the other three tomorrow at midnight, back where they met with us." Minako replied. "Sailor Uranus said they needed to talk, and she kept yelling about how they were Alien scum…"

Luna and Artemis remained confused for a few moments.

"Usagi, you need to go to that meeting!" Artemis announced. "It's too dangerous for you Minako!"

Usagi jumped when addressed by Artemis. Minako jumped, but in a less dazed way, and more oh-no-you-don't-I'm-a-Sailor-Scout-too-STFU-CAT.

"I can go" Offered Luna. "They haven't met me before, and perhaps I could take some of the load off you girls, you're both being worked to the bone."

Surprisingly, Usagi shook her head.

"No way Luna. If something happened, or if they turned on you, you'd be defenseless." Usagi looked down at her hands, and then smiled. "I can go, no problem."

"I'm going too!" Minako announced, looking Artemis square in the eyes. "This is serious business! And I'm not going to be left out just because you're a scaredy-cat."

Artemis sighed. "We'll see Minako, we'll see."

* * *

Mizuno Ami looked over her chart one more time, her brows furrowed and her teeth clenched around her lower lip.

Mamoru sat on the sanitized table, waiting to hear anything.

"I don't know." She finally said, giving in. He nodded.

"Do you think it's bad?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "You've got mind-numbing pain and nothing is wrong with you that I can see easily." She turned away from him and went to pace. "Pain like this can mean a minor heart attack, stroke, tumor growth, I don't even know." She raised the xrays above her head. "But it would show up here, if it were any of those. And it would be far more predictable, none of this unrelated incident crap."

"Hey, Ami, it's ok, I know you've been trying, don't worry." Mamoru assured. He stood to put his arms around her in a comforting gesture, but she placed her head in her hands before he could.

"I've got nothing to go off of except that you're in a world of pain—which usually means something terrible is failing in your body—which means I should be able to diagnose this."

"No one catches them all." He said with a smile. "Maybe I just have a destroyed nerve—"

"You and I both know that's impossible." She said quietly. Her eyes leveled with his and he sighed.

When Ami had first entered medical school, Mamoru was the intern she was assigned to work with. He was skillful, almost strangely so. Patients who didn't have a chance seemed to always make it out when under his care.

So one night, Ami watched Mamoru for his entire shift. And, when no one was looking, he seemed to meditate over patients. He had a weird kind of link with the healing powers of the Earth, or something strange.

She had to confront him, she had to know what he was leveraging, what ancient medical technique he had mastered. So, after a multitude of dates that Ami had planned out as a way to get to know Mamoru better, she finally mustered the courage to mention it.

It was alone and they were out together at a restaurant. She started the conversation as casually as possible.

"Mamoru, are you a religious person?" He shook his head shly, and reciprocated her question. She too shook her head and then cleared her throat. "Do you meditate nonreligiously?" She asked calmly. He laughed.

"You think I get time to be an intern AND time to relax?" She politely giggled, and then thought desperately on how to ask this gently.

It didn't quite come out as she had planned.

"I saw you meditate over a patient my third week of shadowing you—sorry, sorry—I just have to know what you do because it seems to heal patients so quickly and—"

Mamoru's mouth hung open and he tried to muster the energy to giggle. But only his panicked breath came out.

"I'm not mad!" Ami assured. "And I won't tell anyone! I just want to know—"

"I've always healed faster than everyone else. I think I'm just …better connected with the world than most. I can draw energy from it—oh shit, this sounds bizarre." He stopped himself. Ami nodded, urging him to continue.

"When I entered college, I suddenly became more aware of this connection. I can kind of focus it…but…it's all really confusing…and it doesn't really come with an instruction manual. But it seems like sometimes I can help people heal quickly. And I always heal quickly—whether I mean to or not. I broke my arm once, I didn't get a cast, it was better in a week. It's bizarre and no can know about this"

"I won't tell anyone." Ami said fearfully. "But, I think that's really cool." She met his gaze with a small smile.

Since the date, they had been somewhat of an aloof item, both too engaged in their work to be seen out and about, but neither of them had seemed to grow less fond of each other. They still dated exclusively, though their dates were far and few between and if questioned publicly, both would laugh and dismiss it as 'the rumour mill hard at work'

Ami knew there was no way Mamoru could sustain a broken nerve without his body healing it for him. Certainly not for as long as he had been complaining of this pain.

Mamoru sighed again. "Can you refill my prescription for Viccodin?" He finally blurted out. Ami nodded, though looking over his chart with worry.

"You have to get to the bottom of this Mamoru—You and I both know you can't take that forever." She warned. He nodded.

"You busy tomorrow night?" He asked casually.

She sighed. "Yeah, I've got ER duty."

"I understand." He smiled. "I'm probably going to be out on my own trip anyway." He laughed. Ami met him with a semi-amused smile.

"Don't say things like that unless you want me to prescribe you asprin." Her voice was a firm warning and he laughed.

"Well, call me when you're available." Mamoru said with a final curt nod as he went to exit the examination room.

Ami felt her heart flutter as he left and she blushed.

* * *

Dear Readers,

3 OH NO, Ami and Mamoru sitting in a tree?!?!?! How can this be? I explicitly put Usagi/Mamoru on this story?!

Lol, never fear, changes are about to enter Ami and or Mamoru's lives! Hahahaha

3 please r&r and I'll love you forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some interesting points I should mention :

Haruka/Michiru don't lose their hear crystals, right. So they still think they've got to die to get the grail and stop the end of the world. Also, note that all three talismans have to be together to separate from the heart crystals, so until that happens… yeah. *cough*

* * *

That night, lying next to Michiru burned. Haruka was filled with rage, how was it possible that that weak girl was who Michiru had been suffering for? With every cough and wheeze, Haruka felt herself grow angrier until she could no longer simply lie there.

She escaped the suffocating room and went to their balcony. Her hands shook as she felt the breeze.

"What if I don't want this destiny?" She whispered. "What then, Michiru?" Haruka looked down to the ground below them. "What if she's not worth our lives?" Haruka closed her eyes and regained her composure as she stared at the Moon.

This was bearable when Sailor Moon was a faceless messiah, capable of saving the world, but now, it was an agonizing torture to know Michiru was dying on account of a weak girl. She couldn't do it. They didn't need Sailor Moon, they were far more powerful than her anyway! That girl wouldn't save the world with their help.

"Haruka" Michiru's voice whispered out to the tall blonde. Haruka jumped. Michiru smiled lightly and brought Haruka's hands to her own face. Haruka locked eyes with Michiru and felt the rage and fear and disappointment all again.

"I can't do this." She whispered. "I can't for her. She's too weak, and clueless and--"

Michiru smiled. "Calm down, love. It's not time yet. She'll grow." Michiru's voice was sweet and soft. Haruka contorted her face as tears began to form.

"I can't let you die for her." Haruka's voice was barely audible, and it was obvious how difficult those words were. Tears fell from Haruka's face as she leaned in to embrace Michiru. Michiru's response was cold and removed suddenly. Haruka immediately regretted her words.

"That's not for us to decide." She stated. She remained firm as Haruka leaned in for comfort. Haruka was taken aback and she continued to cry. "When we met one another—when we agreed to this, you and I already knew our fate was sealed. We promised nothing—not even one another, would get in the way of our mission, our destiny. We promised nothing would get in the way of finding the talisman, and helping her save the world." Michiru spoke in raspy but quick syllables as Haruka clenched her fist further.

"I didn't know she would be like this—and neither did you!" Haruka responded. She gestured to the world around them. "She is no better qualified to save this world than we are."

"Every second since we've discovered the talismans inside of us has been borrowed time." Michiru pushed away the blonde and walked towards the edge of the balcony. She stared down into the lifeless streets and finally turned back to Haruka. She locked eyes with the blonde for a moment.

Michiru finally let out a soft giggle. "Can't you ever be satisfied with what you've got?" She asked. She extended her arms and ran her fingers through her hair as she faced the moon and smiled. "Sailor Moon is the Messiah, and we've got to trust her to save the world.

"No." Haruka stated. "No she's not." Haruka extended her arms for a moment, and then abruptly stopped. "That girl has less power than a drone of our enemies. If we die for her, it will be in vain. She'll never have the heart to find the final talisman. She'll give up, just like we did."

Michiru paused at Haruka's words. "We still have time to see, to try to help." She began to cough again, and Haruka immediately found herself embracing Michiru. Between coughs, Michiru whispered. "You and I both know what this cough means."

Haruka loudly let out a breath. Michiru nodded. "Before that happens, you will get my talisman."

"No." Haruka replied, solemnly. "I won't do it."

"I'm dying anyway! The darkness that fills this world has filled my lungs, and you'll be alone whether you like it or not, whether you stay to our mission or not!" Michiru whispered furiously.

Haruka remained silent. Michiru contained her coughing and sighed. "When I'm gone, I need you to make sure she finds the final talisman, and after that I need you to give her yours. Otherwise I won't be the only one to die."

"You're not dying." Haruka replied. Michiru grabbed for the woman's wrist.

"I need you to promise me you'll do this." Michiru's voice was slow and serious. She pulled Haruka's hand to her own face, and stared into the girl's eyes.

"I won't." Haruka shook her head.

"You will."

"You can't make me." The blonde pulled her hand away from Michiru's face and clenched it into a fist.

"I don't have to. You'll do the right thing. You'll follow our mission, because it's your destiny to do so. You chose this path with me; you chose the good with the bad."

Michiru sighed as Haruka continued to look at her with disgust. She said no more, and walked back inside to her room.

Haruka didn't try to sleep. Instead she sat alone in their living room. The weight and truth in Michiru's words made her sick to her stomach. Michiru's coughs continued throughout the night as Haruka let tears fall down her cheek.

* * *

Usagi too, spent the night haunted. Her heart ached. She found flaw in every moment of her existence, not skipping over their new 'scouts', or Minako, or simply the lack of love and encouragement that she had grown accustomed to when she was Sailor Moon before. The idea of being so alone shook her to the core.

This was all her fault

She wanted something to grasp. She wanted desperately to hold fast to anything that could prove that her stint with the Negaverse was real. She couldn't do this any longer. She had thought she could go on like this forever, but now, something had changed. She couldn't take this. It killed her every time Minako mentioned her 'duties as a princess'. It stung to hear Artemis reassure Luna and herself that her true memories would return soon.

She knew that Artemis had to be wrong. She knew she couldn't resent Minako for believing what she was instructed to. But it hurt. God, it hurt. Usagi searched in her bag for a moment. She knew what had to be done. Slowly, she pulled out a slip of paper, and quietly, she placed her shoes on.

_Mamoru._

It was a mistake. She was at his apartment, knocking on his door. She was making a terrible mistake. She was hysterical. She had let herself cry as she ran. She had let all of her pain fill her soul while she ran to the memory of its source. The pain was still brimming in her eyes as she fidgeted and waited.

He answered, confused at first. He was still tall, gorgeous, wearing a pair of slacks and a white shirt. She had a brief moment where all she could hope was for a klutz attack so she could fall into him.

"Serenity?" He asked, concerned. He looked left and right and ushered her inside quickly.

Usagi hadn't intended on actually seeing him. She had intended to simply find his place instead. She just wanted to make sure it was really his address. She just wanted to know he really existed. She just wanted to make sure he was ok, that she was just confused. She was rather surprised that it had taken her so long to wonder such a fundamental question in a world where not even he knew they were meant to be.

"Thank you." She murmured. He shut the door quickly and looked her up and down.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked very slowly and gravely.

"No!" Usagi gasped. "I…" She began to breathe quickly, as though she had just realized what she had done. "I didn't mean to impose."

"You're not imposing." He said firmly. "I just want to know they're coming before they bang down my door." He seemed more at ease. He stood to get a glass in his kitchenette as Usagi stood awkwardly in the doorway. He grabbed a bottle from his counter and separated two pills from it.

Usagi couldn't remove her eyes from him. She couldn't remove the hope from her heart. She couldn't get over the fact that she would always love him, even when he wasn't hers. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She was torn between crying and pleading that he remembered anything strange, or had a strange dream.

After downing two pills he looked at her. She looked back at him. It was a timid moment on both sides.

Usagi knew that he wasn't looking at her; he was overlooking some teenager who needs help. And he knew that he was too old to be lusting after some young vulnerable thing that needed his help.

"Are you hungry?" He finally mustered out as his eyes fell to the floor.

She shook her head.

"You've been eating alright?" He nervously bit the inside of his lip. "Do you need a place to sleep?"

She hesitated. Something grabbed a hold of her. She shivered. She acted, she couldn't think. She had to bolt. This wasn't right. This could never be right. This was broken. He couldn't feel the same way. Game Over.

She didn't move: Usagi made a mistake.

"There's a daybed in my study. But I have questions for you." He grimaced. "Hopefully you'll feel like talking tomorrow?

Her heart beat wildly. She didn't dare speak, only nodded softly. Again she let her eyes linger on him. He held his head with his hands. She wanted to touch him, to nurse to whatever was troubling him. She wanted to say something to him. She wanted him to know how she loved him. She wanted to know if he could ever let her love him. She didn't move, and eventually he noticed. He looked through her, paying her such little attention as he spoke.

"Get some sleep kid."

She obeyed, secretly gushing and ripping herself apart that he would call her 'kid'. Was kid a term of endearment? Or was it simply a reflection of what she was. She slowly walked into the study and looked the room up and down. It contained nothing out of the ordinary, books and books about human ailments and the like. She lay her head down on the pillow and breathed.

This was such a mistake it wasn't even funny. Maybe by tomorrow, she reasoned, by tomorrow she could be over it again. By tomorrow she could leave this place and never return. She could accept the reality, tomorrow.

Usagi awoke slowly to the smell of breakfast and the wrong sheets and the wrong room. She reached for the crystal. It was there. Panic filled her head as she realized how stupid she was being. Her eyes traced the room she was staying in. Mamoru's study. It was full of maple furniture and books.

She got out of bed slowly. She grabbed her hair and fixed it into her traditional buns. She walked towards some of the bookcases and skimmed the books. She didn't know what she was seeking—it was most likely anything that she could use to fool herself into believing that he remembered something.

Nothing.

She left the room, she went to the kitchen. He looked at her and she saw exactly what he saw: nothing. She was a fool.

He smiled. "Ready to talk?" He was cooking.

She shook her head, no.

He delicately moved the bacon from its pan to a plate, following with eggs. "I guess I cooked a rather large breakfast for myself, then."

She grumbled. He moved the plate towards her. "I'll answer your questions." She gave in.

He reached for her plate as she went to grab it. Their hands touched; she cried. He recoiled his hand and looked awkwardly at her.

"Sorry" He smiled sadly. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's not an issue. It was my fault—"

"Nonesense." He smiled. She looked down at her plate, and then finally back into his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She whispered.

He paused. Clearly, he had many questions, and clearly, he didn't expect to be able to ask more than one or two of them.

What had compelled him to invite her in? What had compelled him to wonder so much about this girl? The injuries she had sustained were not simple injuries, but he had seen worse in the past. He had looked away before, she could be no different.

"What brought you here?" He asked calmly. Upon letting the words fill the air, he panicked. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you again, but--" He paused. "Forget I even asked that. All I really want to know is who hurt you that night."

Usasgi clenched her fist at the awkward and unanswerable question. "It was one of the youma attacks."

Mamoru looked suspiciously at the girl. "Why didn't anyone say that earlier?" His mind raced. Why didn't the blonde man who brought her in mention the monster? "The man who brought you in—he was blonde and tall the nurses said, he didn't mention a youma attack."

Usagi was more curious about the talk of another man who had brought her in. "A blonde man?" She asked, her face confused and contorted. Mamoru nodded slowly. Usagi bit her lip and quietly returned her attention to the food in front of her. Now she was sure she had no clue who saved her. Frustrated, she stabbed into her breakfast. "What did he say?" She asked, a little concerned.

Mamoru shrugged. "You know him?" He asked, curiously. She shook her head, no.

Mamoru struggled to look at the girl. Her eyes were large and gorgeous, the crying seemed to only make them bluer and he struggled not to stare deeply into them. Her hair was gorgeous, long and all too memorable. He struggled not to look at her, yet he couldn't let himself think of her too much. It felt like cheating, like he was being a terrible person for lusting over some 14 year old girl.

The silence was getting to him as she ate.

"I'll give you a ride to school?" He paused. That's just what he needed. Rumours of him driving a 14 year old girl to junior high. "Er—"

"I don't go to school." She said calmly. She didn't know why she was telling him this. Perhaps it just hurt too much to watch him quietly, all the while hoping that he would find her attractive. Maybe she just needed someone to remember her. He looked at her surprised. "I left high school eight years ago. I'm 26 years old."

Mamoru let his mouth hang before he moved it back closed.

"I didn't know your mother." He said, calmly.

She nodded. "You knew me. I'm Usagi Tsukino…"

"You look 14" He replied, laughing as he said it. She nodded.

He felt even worse looking at her. It felt dishonest to Ami. It felt worse than looking at the 14 year old girl he thought he was staring at. She made him feel slimey, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

Usagi, in her own right, felt awkward and terrible. She was in a state of confusion—how could she have said that to him? She wouldn't be surprised if she began to spill her guts about the past life they had together.

"Thanks for the food, Chiba-san." Usagi said quietly as she stood to leave. He snapped out of his daze.

"What's happened to you?" He asked quietly.

Usagi knew she had to leave. She had to get out before something worse happened. She had to get out before she cried and spilled everything.

He lunged for her wrist.

"I have to go." She said, trying to remove his hand.

"What's happening to you?" He asked, calmly, his eyes searching hers. She stepped backward, as he stepped towards her.

"You're scaring me." She said calmly, trying to embarrass him into giving her the space to leave. He nodded, and stepped back. She had accurately predicted his reaction.

"I know someone, she can take some samples, do some tests, figure out what's going on with your body. I'm a doctor, you know."

"I have to go." She replied to him. She reached for the door as he stood still.

"Wait. Please, don't go."

She paused.

"I haven't been able to scar since I turned 20. I haven't wrinkled since then." He pleaded with her. "Was it something in the water?"

She felt something deep within her breathe for what seemed to be the first time since Minako returned. Something. There was something strange they shared. He could still be her prince, and Minako could still be wrong.

"Just watch—tell me if the same thing happens to you." He reached for a knife and cut, gently, across his forearm. It bled for moments, and then stopped. Quickly it clotted, and then healed, until finally there was no mark at all.

"I can't do that." She admitted quietly. He looked back at her with surprise.

"Oh." He covered the previously cut forearm with his hand. "I had thought, that maybe." She shook her head, no.

He nodded, and sighed. She reached for the door again.

"I have to go." He nodded. She opened the door and gently let herself out. He followed.

"Wait."

She turned her head.

"Give me your phone number, so I can schedule Ami to do some tests on you…to figure out why you don't age."

Usagi's eyes grew wide at the word Ami.

"Mizuno Ami?" She asked.

"The best doctor in the world." He replied, smoothly. Usagi's mind was already racing.

"Oh." She paused again. "I really have to go."

He grabbed for a sheet of paper and quickly began scribbling a number.

"Here" he thrust the sheet towards her. "This is her office's number. Call them and schedule an appointment, I'll let her know beforehand."

Usagi took the paper and nodded. She hesitated and then continued down the hall, wordlessly.

Mamoru simply closed his door and sighed, more confused now than ever. He grabbed his phone and dialed. "Ami, its Mamoru. I need you to look at one of my patients…"

* * *

Luna was out, about, and furious. Where the Hell did Usagi run off to? She was far too old to be playing games like this. Luna had to take a day off of work, damnit. Who was Usagi to make her worry so? This wasn't right, wasn't fair, and certainly wasn't what she expected from the former princess. Perhaps Artemis was right, and it finally took all of this time to reveal it.

"Usagi?" Luna called into the park. The girl had a skill for ending up in this park. It was deceptively quiet and peaceful compared to the amount of activity it saw in the evenings.

Luna sighed heavily, her black hair failing around her face. This wasn't good at all. With all of the recent attacks and confusion, if Usagi really were missing it would be difficult to determine who had nabbed her? Was it the strange aliens, the violent 'other scouts', the real enemy, or even enemies?

Again, Luna sighed. She approached a bench and sat, placing her head in her hands. She was scared, she felt as though she could hurl. Two weeks ago, when Usagi last disappeared, Luna felt the first burst of fear that perhaps something had happened that couldn't be reversed. And now, again, Usagi was gone. Luna felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks. Usagi couldn't be gone, this couldn't be right. Something would have happened. The silly girl just--- Luna noticed her thoughts interrupted by a short man with long silver hair and large dark sunglasses.

"Here, miss" He said softly, offering her a handkerchief. Luna grabbed it, embarrassed and caught off gaurd. He looked at her with some momentary concern, and then quickly looked around before sitting next to Luna. Again, Luna was caught off guard as she wiped off her face and passed the handkerchief back to the man. He shook his head.

"It's got your salt on it now." He said, before sighing. "I'll just get another." Luna stared at him, bewildered before nodding softly. He placed his index finger and thumb to his temple before speaking again. "Now what are you crying about?" He asked, less than sympathetically. "Did your make-up smear?"

"No." She said, offended. She pressed her lips together, signifying ot herself that she would say nothing more to this man with dark sunglasses.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was annoyed.

"I've lost someone and I have to find her." Luna replied, her voice was stiff. "Now, no one asked you to be nice to me, and no one asked you to try to help, and if they did I don't need it. So beat it." Her voice was resounding, confident, and showcased her true confidence. The man's face showed fear.

"I'm looking for someone too." He said quietly, fearfully. "I've lost her for quite some time, I've been looking for her, with my friends, for years and still we can't find her." His voice was unsteady and Luna felt uneasy speaking to him. Luna hesitated. He laughed and finally shook his head. "Can you keep a secret?"

Luna gave the man a more than bizarre look. "I suppose I could."

"I'm Kou Yaten." He flipped his ponytail and brought down his sunglasses to wink at Luna. She merely nodded. "What's your name?"

"Luna." She said quietly.

"Luna…" He paused. "Luna, I worry I will never find my lost woman, but seeing you brings me hope." Again Luna paused, giving a skeptical look in his direction.

"I have to find Usagi…" She said quietly. She stood to leave, and Katen's arm grabbed her own.

"Luna," He interrupted. "Luna, have you heard of a band called the Three Lights?"

* * *

Usagi walked alone, swiftly and encroached in her own world. There was too much to be excited for to not be excited. And yet—the fear of false hope left doubt and guilt for her excitement rumble through her. Perhaps this too was fake, and all this hope could do is pull her away from what her primary focus should be: finding the inner scouts, figuring out who the hell the outer scouts are, and what those 'aliens' are all about.

That seemed like a pretty full plate.

But at the same time, Usagi could not help herself but to be excited and focused on the possibility that Mamoru and she were still tied by a red string of fate. That was something she hadn't been able to seriously consider… in quite some time. Her daydreams were interrupted by someone's hand grasping her shoulder.

Usagi shrieked. Minako stood behind her, death grip on her shoulder, and a glare on her face.

"Usagi, where have you been?!" Minako shouted. Usagi weakly smiled, trying to piece together a semi-honest story about meeting an old friend.

Minako beat her to the punch. "We need to talk. I'm not upset, but you need to tell me some things." She said quietly. Usagi nodded sheepishly. Minako pointed to a bench and the two sat.

"I need to know, how do you know that man?" Minako whispered.

Usagi turned red. "What man?" She said quickly.

"I saw him—Chiba Mamoru—some hotshot doctor!"

Usagi panicked. She wasn't sure what to tell Minako. Did she tell her that he's the reincarnated form of Endymion, and the fact that Minako 'the moon princess' can't tell that only nullifies her claim to the throne? Or should she lie, tell Minako it's nothing, because until something more happens, it is nothing. He doesn't remember the crystal, or his dreams of the princess. It could have been something in the water. He could be nothing.

"Usagi." Minako called sternly. Usagi looked Minako in the face, displaying nothing but turmoil and fear. "Usagi, if you've found a man in your life, you need to tell me about him. I'm not going to be jealous—"

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Minako shook her head and continued talking.

"Listen to me. Years ago, I made peace with the sacrifices inherent with my position. A man I had loved told me that in my past life I had to make the decision between love and duty. He told me—that in my past life, I chose duty. How disturbed is that, the protector of love has to chose duty instead? And then—then he made sure that I'd chose it again. I'm never going to love." Minako sighed. Her face carried sadness as she looked down at the ground. Suddenly, her head snapped back up, and she looked Usagi in the eyes. "So you have to tell me all about your escapades! Don't leave out any details!"

Usagi swallowed.

* * *

End of chapter notes: MORE COMING SOON :).

No seriously, next chapter is what this story is all about! Read and review please! let me know if you like where it's going!


	6. Chapter 6

Minako stared at Usagi as the girl paused for words.

"How long have you known him?" Minako looked towards the sky, her mind wandering to her own fruitless fantasy.

"It's not like that…" Usagi finally whispered. Minako gave Usagi a skeptical look.

"What's it like then?" Her eyes expressed her skepticism. Minako was having a hard time understanding how what she saw could be anything apart from love. _It's not like I know love_, she reminded herself bitterly. "I'm sorry." She looked away from Usagi and down to the ground.

The guilt ate at Usagi. Who had told Minako she would be alone? If Minako were the Moon Princess, is it possible that it could be true? Would Serenity—who Usagi thought she knew in her entirety, really give up Endymion for her duty? Perhaps the original man was lying—how could someone know for sure that Minako was promised to duty? How could Usagi lie to Minako about finding her lover—if she is the Moon Princess? Shouldn't Usagi give up her jealousy, and commit herself to Minako just as Minako committed herself to Usagi when Usagi was her Moon Princess. That thought made Usagi feel even more guilt. She was jealous. She was not willing to do for Minako what Minako had always done for her.

_If Minako is the Moon Princess, she needs to find Endymion to get the Silver Crystal. And if she's not, then she can help save Mamoru._ Usaig sighed. She had to tell the truth.

"He's Prince Endymion." Usagi whispered softly. "And if you're the Moon Princess, then he's your lover."

Minako felt an acute sense of shock. "What are you talking about?" Her brow was furrowed. "I don't have a lover—I lead my duty in solitude, I'm destined to never choose love. I didn't have a lover!"

Minako's mind was racing. How could she not know this? How could Usagi think this? Was there any way that what she so terribly desired was possible? Monogamy? A life of love with a pre-destined lover?

"Minako, at the fall of the Silver Millennium, the Moon Princess killed herself after Earth Prince Endymion was killed protecting her. She stabbed herself with his sword. And the queen, so distraught, sacrificed herself and all the rest of the kingdom to allow her daughter to be reborn, so she could find love with him." Usagi said these things quietly, tearing up only when her words were depicted as memories in her head. "He was injured, and that's how we found the Silver Millennium crystal…if that's what this is." Usagi removed the crystal from around her neck and handled it gently, then offered it to Minako.

Minako was in shock. "I loved someone, and choose that love over duty?" She grasped the crystal. "Enough to protect him with a piece of the crystal?" She looked down at her feet. "That can't be. I don't remember any of it. I remember a Prince Endymion, but I can't believe that I had a relationship with him."

Minako cried. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Then…the soldier of love isn't destined to be without it?" She whispered. Usagi smiled apprehensibly. "Prince Endymion…" Minako repeated. She let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "Well, he was definitely good looking!" She laughed and gave Usagi a wink.

Usagi let out a short breath. Jealousy sprung from her heart. What was comforting Minako so earnestly was ripping a hole through her. _Minako thinks that…Mamoru is destined to be with her._

_If Minako __**is **__the Moon Princess, she's destined to be with Mamoru._

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She wanted to stand up and tell Minako exactly what she thought of Minako's claim to the throne. But she couldn't. Was this what her scouts had felt all along? Was this what Minako had always hidden under her chipper smile?

Minako screamed abruptly. Usagi's attention returned to the world around them. The sunny day's sky had become black. Ominous lights shone from above.

"Serena, transform!"

* * *

Luna's attention quickly jumped to the sky as it too changed.

"…A UFO?" She announced. Katen gave her a strange look.

"I have to run." He announced. Luna was two steps ahead of him.

"USAGI!" She screamed, running towards the epicenter of the object.

* * *

The two were scouts almost instantly. The rush of ribbons and lights moved quickly and soon the two Superheros stood in their place.

There was an opening in the sky. A man slowly descended.

"Shit, Moon, that's a UFO." Sailor Venus announced. The girls stood in awe. "What do we do?!"

Artemis' voice rang from around the corner. "GIRLS, YOU NEED TO RUN!" He announced.

"Right!" Minako said. Usagi paused, the man stared down at them. He was on the ground and he smiled a sick menacing smile. His silver hair waved gently aw he studied both girls.

Usagi felt dread. Minako didn't move. Fear inhibited her every thought.

"USAGI, PROTECT HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Artemis shouted again. He threw himself at the man. The man shrugged him off, Artemis hit the ground with some heft.

Usagi waited. Wasn't someone going to come and save them? If Minako was the Moon Princess, Usagi reminded herself, she needed to protect her. She took a bold step forward, reaching her arm out to shield Minako.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

"Run Minako." She whispered and then returned her gaze to the oncoming man.

"Who are you?!" She shouted. Her face was contorted in fear driven anger. The man only smiled. Usagi could hear Minako step back twice and then continued standing still. Usagi felt the air catch the back of her throat. _Minako has done this and worse for me before. _She stared into the eyes of the stranger.

"MINAKO, RUN." Artemis shouted again. "YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR DUTY."

Minako ran. She didn't want to, but Artemis was right. She had to let Usagi protect her. The fate of the Earth relied on her.

"Serenity." The man cooed. Usagi stiffened. An eye protruded from his forehead. "We're leaving now." Usagi felt herself being pulled toward the man, unable to take her eyes away from his face. She wanted to scream, but no sounds left her lips. She wanted to fight, but it was as though her nerves had been cut.

Luna arrived on the scene, moments after Usagi was pulled into the strange man's arms. She screamed. She screamed bloody murder again and again. "USAGI!" She ran at the man, ready to throw her weight into saving Usagi. The man held out an arm, and she was flown backwards. He began to ascend, back to his ship with Usagi firmly in his arms. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, clearly she was being controlled. The ship accepted them, closed its open hatch, and disappeared from the sky, returning the sunny day.

Luna stood and stared at the sky, desperately waiting for any information. Her gaze turned to Artemis. Confusion was evident in her voice and her facial expressions.

"Artemis, how could you?" She shouted. "How could you throw Usagi away?" She wanted to rip this cat apart. How could he let that man capture Usagi? How could this have happened?

"Usagi was doing her job! She protected Minako!"

Minako was crying. "Where did she go?!" She whispered between sobs.

* * *

Mamoru crashed into a metal cart in the hallway of the hospital. The pain was unbearable. His hands reached into his hair and gripped at his skull, attempting to pull hair out. It had never hurt like this. It was more than painful, it seemed mind-altering. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip off his skull. Nurses approached him from all sides.

"Dr. Chiba…" One whispered. He couldn't respond, he couldn't move, he felt like he could barely breathe. It was too intense, he had to give way, he couldn't hold out any longer. He was going insane. The feeling was spreading to all parts of his head and down to his neck. He had to give up. He had to surrender. He tried so hard to breathe, but the pain choked him into submission. _Save Me. _His mind whispered. He felt himself fall.

Dr. Chiba stood up, suddenly. He brought his hands away from his head as though nothing had happened. The nurses surrounding him held their arms out for support and he accepted nothing. He walked away, wordlessly. His eyes were focused. His fists were clenched. He ran out of the hospital.

He stood outside for a moment, his face contorted in an annoyed scowl. He brought his eyes to the sky and continued running.

* * *

Artemis made fast work of forming a plan.

"We have to find the other scouts!" He announced. "Then, with their power, we can attack this guy and get Usagi back!"

"She'll be dead by then." Was the very earnest reply of Luna as she stared where her companion had just been. "How could you Artemis!?" She shouted again, tears filling her eyes. "How could you sacrifice Usagi like that? You didn't even try to save her!"

Artemis shook his head. "Luna, you'll understand this later. Sometimes, the best plan is the lesser of evils! We saved Minako, our Moon Princess, from whatever he was! She's our first priority. Usagi was willing and happy to jeopardize herself to save Minako. She understands duty! You need to learn something from her!"

Luna had it. Luna couldn't take it. Luna couldn't stand it. Luna wanted to vomit it out onto Artemis until he shut his ugly mouth about his Moon Princess FROM VENUS named MINAKO. Luna opened her mouth to scream at the white cat when they heard a deep voice.

"Where is she?" Mamoru Chiba approached them. His voice held every ounce of malice ever felt in its tone. His eyes reflected the hatred of thousands of years. Mamoru Chiba held with him a large sword in his left hand as he pointed to Minako with his right. His arms were tense as he stared into Minako. Minako's eyes reflected fear.

"Mamoru?" Luna questioned. She stared at Mamoru with confusion. He looked back at Luna.

"Luna. Though I am her protector, please have the decency at least to call me Prince." His voice was short. He continued approaching Minako. Tears streamed down the girl's face. He reached for the front of her fuku. Artemis jumped in the way, staring back at the man.

"Get the fuck away from her, who the hell do you think you are?!" Artemis snarled. Minako shook her head.

"Endymion…" She whispered softly. His gaze did not soften. He flung Artemis aside, and then pulled Minako into the air, holding her by the front of her fuku.

"Where's Serenity, Minako?" He spat out.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Artemis called as he stood. "That's Serenity right there! You get your hands off her!"

His attention moved from the cat to Minako. Minako only nodded again and again, tears streaming down her face. Endymion dropped Minako rashly, and then turned to Luna.

"It seems you've all gone fucking insane. Now, Luna, let me repeat my question, or so help me Selene, I will slaughter all of you right here, right now. Where is Serenity?"

Luna was still amazed. "Prince" She let her mouth hang open for moments. "I don't know how to put this…"

"I FELT HER LEAVE MY PLANET." He screamed. "What kind of guardians are you if you can't even keep her safe in my domain?! The moon princess, who you have all sworn your lives to, is not here. She's not safe! She's not on the dead rock that is the moon, and she's not where she belongs, under my protection, on my planet!"

"You've got it wrong!" Artemis shouted. "Serenity is right here" He gestured to Minako.

Endymion's face twisted into some sort of carnal rage.

"Don't insult me by suggesting that I cannot recognize her." His voice was low. "There are supposed to be like 8 motherfucking guardians for my love, and all I see is you, Minako. Where is she?" He growled.

Minako shook her head again and again. He lifted her up, this time by her throat.

"It would be wise for you to tell me now, before I have to explain an accident."

"She's been abducted, Prince." Luna couldn't breathe. Again, unceremoniously, he dropped Minako to the ground.

"By what?" He asked cautiously. "By who? For what kingdom? For what price?"

"I don't know." She responded, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Something's been disturbed, her guardians haven't been reborn, just like you haven't been."

Clearly, Endymion didn't expect this response. Worry streaked his forehead. Luna sighed.

"We've been given imperfect memories that contradict. Minako still believes she's the princess from when she was decoying for Usagi."

His mouth was hanging open in a frown. Angrily, he grabbed the stethoscope around his own neck and threw it to the ground. His fist clenched around his sword.

"What do we know about whoever has her?"

"Nothing…" Luna said sadly.

The sound of boots behind them caused Endymion to turn. Sailor Uranus stood before them. Her eyes were focused.

"What happened?" She looked to Luna or Minako to respond. "I saw the ship. Did they kill her? Is she with them? Do they have the crystal?"

Minako's mouth hung open.

"Haruka." Endymion nodded. It was a nod of respect. Then, anger filled his features. "How could you fail her?"

Haruka was taken aback. "Excuse me?" She eyed the man carefully. "I'm supposed to apologize to…. Super-Doctor man, because Sailor Venus failed?" Sailor Uranus brought her hands to her hair and sighed. "That was Diamond of the Black Moon family. They spend their free time running from Galaxia and attacking random buildings to gain energy for their –awesome- ploys to get the Silver Millennium Crystal. They think they're from the future."

She looked over the faces of the people around her. "So I should take it that they now have the crystal, right."

Minako unfurled her left fist to reveal the dull silver crystal. It was still hung by the thin chain that Usagi traditionally wore around her neck. Minako stared at it and then looked up.

"I have ….Usagi's crystal." She whispered.

"No." Endymion shouted, fear filling his eyes. He took a step towards the girl and then seemed to restrain himself.

"That's good." Haruka responded callously. She looked to the sky briefly. "That means they'll be back. So just chill a moment Doctor Mario, and you'll get your chance." Haruka walked over to Minako and grabbed the crystal out of her hands. Minako merely stared. She looked helpless. Her eyes were glassed over.

Endymion shot Haruka a look of hatred and clenched his sword with fervor. "Haruka. You will address me as Prince, or I will make good on my promise to slaughter you."

"You are not my Prince." She responded icily. "I have never met you before in my life. I will call you what I please."

"I am Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. You will show me respect, or I will make you kneel. I don't care that you think you're a woman because I've known you long enough to know you fight like a man. Don't test me whore!"

Haruka's eyes filled with shock. She stared him up and down a few times. Finally, she returned her gaze to his eyes. "I apologize, Prince. I hadn't seen you around; I had thought that maybe you were sitting this rebirth out. Or that, you know, the pathetic state of your god-forsaken planet sent you into a coma. Can't you feel it, Prince? Your world is marching towards its icy grave. You haven't been around to protect it, leaving it riper for the picking. I wonder; will it be Galaxia, Diamond, or the suffocating barrier that finally gets the kill?"

Endymion lunged. Haruka jumped out of his way and merely laughed.

"What's wrong, Prince? Surely you're aware of the pathetic state your world is in! Or how about the pathetic state of your favorite princess? You certainly weren't there to protect her today! Or any of the other times I've dragged her sorry ass into the hospital!" Endymion glared. He snarled. Luna stared at Haruka, her mouth left open in surprise.

"If this is anyone's fault—it's yours. How could you leave little Serenity all alone to fend for herself?" Haruka locked eyes with the man and callously swung the crystal about on its chain.

Again, Endymion charged at her. This time his sword hit flesh, scratching her arm. Subconsciously, Haruka brought her hand to her arm. Her eye contact didn't stray.

"Give me her crystal." Endymion demanded, holding the sword steadily at Haruka's throat. Haruka sighed and tossed it at the man. Endymion clasped it and slowly brought his sword down.

He brought his hand to his forehead as he stared at the crystal in his other hand. He choked on tears, before letting out a soft sob. Haruka shook her head and pulled her focus to Minako.

"Sailor Venus." She spat. "You fuck up again and let anything happen to Sailor Moon, I swear I will make you wish you'd be executed."

Minako was only half-listening. Artemis was in shock.

"You don't talk to ..." His mouth went to say Moon Princess, but he stopped himself. "You don't talk to Minako that way!"

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "Our…Prince is right. Your response to someone attempting to kidnap your princess _should_ be **over my dead body**_**.**_ Don't make that mistake again. I'm going to get Michiru. And then, we'll wait." Haruka's eyes pierced Minako's thoughts. Haruka turned to leave. She shook her head wildly and laughed.

_You failed your duty_, Minako's mind whispered. _You're not the Moon Princess, you're her guardian. And you let her be taken captive. You __**ran**__ while she fought her captor._ Minako felt sick. She stared down at her hands and then to the sky.

"If I'm not the moon princess…" She whispered softly. "I've let the enemy take her hostage. I've put myself in front of my duty." She felt her mind tug. "And it means my destiny hasn't changed."Those last words were spoken so softly, they could have been mistaken for the wind. Artemis could hear his mistress' pain, and softly he approached her.

"Minako…" He whispered. "Minako this is my fault.

Endymion felt numb as he stared at the sky. Luna approached him quietly.

"Endymion." She calmly called. He turned his head towards her. "Where have you been all this time?" She said the words with such uncertainty. He looked at Luna and sighed.

"I don't know." He motioned to his body. "This isn't mine." His eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling. "I've possessed my reincarnate, I assume." He tugged at the white lab jacket and sighed. He identified the nametag and laughed.

"Chiba Mamoru, M.D." He closed his eyes. Luna only nodded.

"Where have you been, Usagi—Serenity had done so many terrible things to herself in your absence." Luna didn't like the way the words had come out, but she couldn't take it back. "You used to protect her when she was in danger, she swore you were connected to her via her pain. Why now?"

Endymion shook his head.

"I can only assume this Mamoru didn't care to discover why he had terrible headaches and pain." Endymion looked at his body with distaste. "Perhaps instead, the channels with which he should be able to communicate with her are sealed like the rest of my sick planet." Endymion stopped talking momentarily. "This body could very well be infected with the plague my planet has fallen under."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, eying the world around him.

"We've been sealed away by the rest of the universe. No magic in, no magic out." He sighed.

"Because Galaxia is here." A voice from behind the bushes announced. Endymion was on guard, ready to attack the incomer.

A man in his late 20's approached, long black ponytail riding low from the base of his neck.

* * *

I know, this chapter was up super quick!!!

please review and I will send muchos love your way.

Thanks again to my reviewers and readers 3.

Let me know what you think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  
So yeah, Ami and Mamoru **are** in a relationship, currently. **BUT** not for long. Hahahaha. I think Endymion might have something to say about it.

If it reallly bothers you think of it like this: Your whole life is spent moderately ok, but missing something. And you don't know what its missing (it's Usagi), but you know that someone reminds you of that something. This goes for both Ami and Mamoru.

Alright, onto the chapter!

* * *

"OMG, You're Seiya!" Minako shouted. Even the tense mood couldn't break her spirit.

Seiya gave her an amused smile. "And you're Sailor Venus?" He replied. He looked at her expectantly.

"You're in the three lights!" She shouted, and then realized how absurd her behavior really was. "And I'm the champion of love and justice! Sailor V!" She pulled herself into a victory pose for a moment. "Ummm....canihaveyourautograph?"

Seiya brought his face to his palm and sighed. Endymion shot Minako yet another glare. He looked over the man with distaste.

"Why is this planet being blocked off?" He questioned, glaring towards Minako. She got the hint and seemed disheartened by it. She slumped back down to her seat on the ground.

"Galaxia is a Sailor Scout, driven mad by an insatiable thirst for power. She destroyed my planet and forced us to retreat away. Our princess ran away to hid here, but unfortunately Galaxia followed." Seiya looked down at the ground.

"Waaaaiiit!" Minako shouted. "You're from another planet?!" She looked at him with boycrazed eyes before looking down and muttering under her breath "So that's why their looks are out of this world..."

"Minako, shut up." Endymion called.

"Thanks, now he knows my real identity." She responded bitterly to Endymion.

Seiya cleared his throat.

"We're looking for our princess. From what I overheard, your princess is missing as well." He paused and looked at Minako. "Your blonde friend, right?"

Minako nodded.

"She might be able to help us." Seiya looked away, and then back at Endymion. "I'll help you get her back. But know this" He paused. "The two of you are terribly overpowered. Your weakest enemy is twice as strong as the two of you. You need to figure out how to get stronger, or this planet is already dead."

Minako nodded. Endymion stared this man down with distaste.

"Is that a threat?"

"Jesus Christ, will the both of you get your hormones in check!" Luna called. "Endymion, cut the macho crap, Minako, stop drooling for ten seconds!"

Seiya chuckled. He then looked to Mamoru.

"We haven't been introduced…and I haven't seen you around before." He said calmly. He held out his hand. "I'm Seiya. I represent Fighter of the Starlights. You are?"

Minako's mouth flew open, jaw hitting the ground. "Crap, a trap." She stared at the ground in disappointment. "You were supposed to be a man."

Again, Luna glared daggers at Minako. Artemis chuckled.

Endymion didn't pay any attention to the peanut gallery. He held out his hand and looked down at Seiya. "Endymion. Prince of the Earth."

"Wonderful." Seiya replied calmly. Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Endymion replied.

"Ok." Seiya cleared his throat.

"So." Endymion locked eyes with Seiya before he could fully turn away. "What were you saying about Galaxia?"

Seiya sighed. "The rest of the universe knows the chaos Galaxia brings. They're just trying to protect themselves. They thought, just like we did, that Earth was void of any Star Seeds. And so, a direct assault by Galaxia would certainly not take long." Seiya sighed. "Even against a strong group of warriors, Galaxia is too much. So they combined their powers, I can only assume... We've been sealed here too, you know. And technically it's not your planet. It's not your planet they've sealed, it's this solar system."

Endymion nodded slowly. "Devoid of Star-seeds?" He asked skeptically.

"No supernatural warriors, no protectors for Earth or any of the planets here."

"But it's not!" He motioned to Minako "What about her! And Serenity... and her protectors and you and ME."

Seiya looked at him skeptically.

"Well Sailor Venus and 'Serenity', or Sailor Moon, or whatever her trendy name is these days, are too weak to be detected--"

"The Silver Imperial Crystal is not too weak to be detected"

Seiya nodded, giving Endymion a sarcastic look. "Well, yeah, if it's that hunk of rock it definately is." He sighed. "As I was saying, it doesn't really matter, they're an unfortunate casualty. In honestly, Sailor V and Sailor Moon are probably too weak to even be detected as Star-seed carriers. They'll die with the rest of the planet, their star-seeds intact... as I said, an unfortunate casualty. Sailor Uranus and Neptune... are a force to be toyed with, but not to match against Galaxia. If they ever decide that Galaxia is a problem they're interested in. We Starlights knew our fate...following the Princess here, but... without her we are without purpose. So it is a fate we willingly accepted. And you." Seiya sighed, shrugged his shoulders up. "You're not too weak to be detected, most definitely, and if you are who you say you are, you'll have a wonderful star-seed when Galaxia comes to get you. So you're in the category of dear Uranus and Neptune, a futile hope against the destruction. Though..." Seiya paused and looked Endymion up and down. "You weren't this strong when they sealed the gate. I'm sure of that."

Endymion nodded, distrust evident in his eyes. "So I scare you." His voice was plain. He stared at Seiya for a long moment.

Seiya sighed. "Hardly." Seiya rolled his eyes. "Like I said, a force to be toyed with, but not feared. It's simply that you're not supposed to be able to access powers you didn't have when sealed. It prevents Galaxia from growing in strength with the Star Seeds she'll undoubtably obtain before this is over. You're a curious anomaly. Either you're proof that their barrier is failing or... well I don't know. You shouldn't be able to access your powers if you didn't have them before."

"Like Rei" Minako blurted out. The two men looked at her quizically. "Ahh--- Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon was sure she found who was supposed to be Sailor Mars, but she couldn't transform. She fought with us as a civilian... but she exhibited strength..."

"Rei Hino?" Seiya asked quickly. Minako nodded, surprised. "Rei Hino is a Shinto Priestess, is she not?"

Again, Minako nodded. "She's famous?"

Seiya chuckled, "I've had the pleasure of interacting with her... more than once... ah moving along, it's possible, she's been subconsciously interacting with the supernatural world, awakening her powers without being able to really understand it."

Seiya turned to Endymion. He looked at the man's clothing. "But, you're a doctor... Are you religious?" Endymion shook his head.

"I suppose not." He paused and laughed a little. "I suppose I am this man's subconscious."

Seiya gave him a quizzical look, but nodded anyway. Endymion smiled. He liked putting this guy on edge.

"It sound like your friend Rei has been shielding her power, in her subconscious. And I don't know what you are, but it sounds like you've been doing that too."

Minako nodded, trying to pay attention, but still caught up in everything else that had happened. She had a burning question she had to ask, but then, it was onto saving Usagi.

"So... Seiya, what you're saying is that it's possible that Usagi has her real power... hidden in her subconscious, and that we're not definitely doomed?"

Seiya shook his head. "Even if you've got all your power... Galaxia will destroy this planet. Many soldiers have gone against her and lost. And if you choose to, you probably will as well."

"But!" Minako interrupted. "If Usagi---Sailor Moon and I and Rei and Endymion and Uranus and Neptune and you and the Starlights come together--"

Seiya sighed. "Right now, we want only to find our Princess." He sighed. "Once we find her, we will find out what she wants us to do. And we will do that. And even then, if we all did attack, we would still be overpowered."

"But if we find all the other scouts! That could bring us to at least 8 and then you guys!"

"That's a lot of what if's."

Endymion watched the conversation with less interest. He wanted to know why his self was not exhibiting his powers, when he should be. For God's sake, his self WAS the Prince of the Earth too, embodied in a modern-day shell. And where the fuck was Serenity.

"What do you know about the pissant who has Serenity?" Endymion asked.

Seiya laughed. "He's flying around some UFO, spends his days running from Galaxia just as we do. It seems she doesn't appreciate competition..."

Endymion gave Seiya more than a death glare. "Where is Serenity? Where is whoever took her?"

Seiya laughed. "He runs from us, you'll have to ask Neptune or something." Seiya rolled his eyes. "He knows we'd wipe the ground with his ass if we ever got into a fight."

"Please, Seiya." Luna approached him with kindness and desperation. "We need to get Usagi back. Your help is invaluable to us... and we would be more than willing to repay you in helping to find your Princess..."

Seiya watched Luna carefully. His eyes seemed to warm at her voice.

"I'll see what I can do. But... I'll need your help. Your name is?"

"Luna." She responded plainly. He nodded.

"Alright Luna, let's go talk to the band..."

* * *

Usagi awoke in a bed she didn't fall asleep in. Initially, she had thought that perhaps She hadn't woken up from Mamoru's apartment that morning. Perhaps, she had only dreamed.

When she realized it wasn't a dream, she panicked. She didn't have her crystal. That was the first check. No Crystal. She felt around for her broach--thank god. It was on the table next to her bed. But still no crystal. _Not that it did anything..._She sighed. She had given it to Minako...

The bed was large and white. Above it were stars, surely fiberoptic...or magic. She didn't like imaging they were magic. Maybe she was in Ami's apartment? Maybe she had been taken hostage...but then Mamoru had come to save her...and he decided to keep her safe at Ami's nicer apartment...

Usagi finally came to fact facts when she discovered what she was wearing. She was dressed in a constricting white dress that was floor length and strapless. What kind of sicko dressed their captives in evening gowns? Her mind was racing.

_Mamoru's not going to come rescue you._ She reminded herself. _There's no Tuxedo Mask this time around, only you. _The knowledge of her required self-reliance put her on edge. She hadn't fought an intelligent enemy in quite some time, in fact, not since she was with the girls. Normally, she got to attack smaller enemies, minions, honestly. The last intelligent enemy fought was Beryl and then Metallia.

She was shaking. _I'm not the Princess_, she reminded herself earnestly. _Don't let him use you to get to her. _She nodded, trying to pep herself up. She was going to have to attack this man, and whatever minions he brought on, and she was NOT going to make the mistake of looking at his face this time!

She readied herself. She pulled herself out of bed, noticing the extra effort required. _Am I this exhausted?_ She kept at it, moving her legs out of the bed. It felt as though the gravity had been increased, like she was being taxed for ever minor twitch or movement made. She was scared, she was twitching, but at the same time, she knew it shouldn't require this much energy.

Cautiously she stood, looking around the room. It appeared to be an average bedroom, though it held only one window. She walked towards it, looking behind herself often. The window showed space, empty dark space, stars littering it. The Earth was to her left, as though she was only as far away from it as the Moon, surely she was maintaining the orbit.

But she wasn't on Earth anymore. The thought made her quiver. The increased gravity almost threw her off balance as she grabbed her arms.

The door opened. The silver-haired man was back.

"Serenity." He called to her. No malice was evident in her voice. It reminded her of the sounds relatives made when they saw you for the first time since you were four. She didn't look at the man's face. She intentionally avoided looking at his face. She stared at his shoes, though the curiosity of who this man was nearly caused her to falter.

With her arms wrapped around herself and her head looking down at the floor, she looked afraid. She looked beaten. Diamond didn't like that. He couldn't understand how it was the powerful ruler he had met was standing in front of him like a beat dog, but she was. And he hadn't even laid a finger on her. He suspected Saffir, that man always had sick intentions. He never truly understood Diamond's vision--he was always so concerned with what he thought was wrong.

Diamond shook his head and approached Serenity, reaching out for her chin. She shivered at his touch, shying away from him, neglecting to look at him in the face. He adjusted her chin, forcing her to face him. She kept her eyes shut.

Yes. This was the kind of defiance found only in Queen Serenity. This was what he was seeking.

He smiled. She reached for his arm and tried to twist her chin free from his grasp. She was weak. It bothered him. He wanted a real fight. He wanted real subordination.

"Serenity," His voice was intentionally soft.

"That's not my name." She responded callously. He chuckled. He wasn't fooled. Her disrespect gave her away.

"I just saved your life, You could stand to be a little kinder.."

"You will let me go." Her voice was determined and faultless. He smiled.

"No, I won't." His hand went for her throat. Within seconds she was held inches off the ground. "Look at me." She fought. Her eyes still closed, she swung her arms rapidly. _Disappointing_, he thought. Her retaliation was poorly executed and poorly planned. Perhaps he had gone back too far in time to get the thrill he was looking for. She certainly looked too young. But then again, the queen always looked young.

He waited, patiently, as she struggled. Finally, she appeared to give up, her arms stopped flailing. Her beautiful eyes opened, exposing small bits of blue. They were always exquisite. Those eyes could never be imitated. Those eyes were perfect. They stared at him with hatred and malice tainting their hue and he smiled.

She was having trouble breathing, he realized. He was choking her. He let go, as though her neck was firey hot. He would have to be more careful with his toy. She crumpled to the ground, the gravity was something she'd get used to, he decided. She stared up at him, coughing, wait, was she crying?

This was wrong. She wasn't supposed to cry until after he had broken her. She was supposed to put up the most spectacular fight.

"I saved your life, Serenity." He smile was iconic and nasty. She looked away from him again.

"Lies."

"Galaxia has put a pretty bounty on your head, be grateful." He knelt down to her side. "I'm interested in something that isn't your Star Seed. We are on my private ship. As long as you are here with me, I will keep you safe from all of the darkness out there."

She was upset. She felt violated. She didn't like this man at all.

"I won't stay here." Her voice was a frightened whisper. She was so frustrated. He was approaching this like a sick little game. "What do you want from me?!"

He chuckled? She panicked. He chuckled.

"Serenity, I want what I've always wanted. You. I want your heart and your soul. Ever since the first time I saw you, Queen Serenity, I've always known I wanted you."

He was silence of the lamb creepy. She took a deep breath. "We never met--"

"You banished me, dear." His voice drew pins and needles. There was a misunderstanding, she decided.

"I've never banished anything, I'm not Queen Serenity. I'm not her, you've got the wrong girl." She looked at him. She looked at his face, she looked into his eyes, though she noted he only had two this time. She was scared.

He laughed. "I knew you were always so defiant, I had no idea you were this fun to play with." His eyes looked at her with a strange sort of devotion. He spent every moment of their interaction staring at her body, her face, her eyes.

She didn't like the way he looked at her. She didn't like the way he smiled. "Who dressed me?!" Her voice was a panicked whisper. He liked that.

"I did." He edged closer. She recoiled.

* * *

It had been 3 hours. The air in the park was getting stale. Endymion was quiet. His eyes trailed the sidewalk and then back to the women in front of him. Michiru sat next to him, Haruka stood on the other side of her, glaring. Both women were in civilian garb, A long dress hung on Michiru's figure, drawing attention to how thin she was. Haruka wore leather pants and one of her racing jackets. Initially, Minako had been surprised at Michiru's boyfriend, but after some curt and biting remarks, Minako figured it out. Sadly she announced, that she had fallen for two traps that day.

Minako sat away from Endymion, wearing her school uniform. She stared hopelessly at the sky. Artemis paced in front of the girl, shooting looks at Endymion and Haruka whenever he thought they may have been looking.

Luna sat alone. She felt like the only voice of reason among the parties there.

Rei arrived. She was confused, but she was prepared.

"What's going on?" Her voice was surprising to Minako.

"Rei..." She said quietly. "We're waiting for the UFO to return that has Usagi."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys superheroes? Can't you just go find her?"

Minako visibly thought for a moment, and then sighed. "We don't really know where."

Rei frowned. She looked among the assembled group, pausing at Haruka and then Michiru. She whispered to Minako "That's the psycho who..."

"Yes." Minako responded.

Rei nodded slowly. "And she's here because?"

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are." Haruka responded, instead of Minako. Rei bit her lip in embarrassment and fear. "If you want Sailor Moon back, we're going to work together. And then, I'm going to teach you a lesson for letting anything happen to her."

"What?" Rei exclaimed. Minako sighed and nodded slowly.

"This is my fault." She announced to the priestess. Rei motioned for her to continue. "I didn't know--I ran and she faced him alone. And before I knew what happened...Before I even knew anything, I've already failed." Minako looked towards the ground, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Who even knows when we'll get Usagi back!"

Endymion growled. Rei jumped, startled. She looked to Minako, and thought the girl seemed to be in deep contemplative self-destructive guilt, she tapped her on the shoulder twice.

"Who's that guy?" She whispered. Minako looked at Endymion, paused and returned back to her depression.

"I'm the Prince of the Earth." He stated. "Endymion. " He paused, waiting for some kind of recognition.

Rei nodded slowly. "And...you're on our side?" She asked politely.

"He attacked Minako." Artemis interrupted. Endymion frowned.

"She gave Serenity away like a party-favour to Selene knows who!" His voice was biting.

Rei nodded. "Great." She surveyed the location again. If this wasn't a human mine-field, she didn't know what was. "So...the plan is we wait here?"

The response was mixed. Endymion spat out 'No!" while Uranus replied a resounding 'Yes!". Michiru was silent, as were Minako.

"We're waiting for Luna....and Seiya..." Artemis replied quietly

"We don't need them." Endymion spat out. The cat glared. "We need her. I need her. You don't understand!"

"We'll get her!" Minako replied back, frustrated. "We all miss her, none of us don't need her back here."

And for once that afternoon, everyone seemed to agree. Though Haruka was thinking that all she needed was to make sure the dumb blonde stayed alive, and Endymion was thinking that all he needed was her safe in his arms, they all needed her alive.

Rei took a seat next to Minako. She looked over at Endymion.

"So you're a doctor?" She asked. He sighed.

"My patience wears thin Rei."

"You're possessed." She replied simply. He nodded.

"You can sense that?" He asked cautiously. She nodded "But...you don't have your powers."

"No." She replied simply.

"Do you feel like there's something lodged in your throat right now? Some sort of urging or desperate need to do something?" He studied her for a moment. If she were to be able to transform, her subconscious should be screaming right now for her to save Serenity. Perhaps not as extremely as what his reincarnated self had to face--which served the bastard right for not coming to her aid, he thought bitterly-- but she should be feeling something.

She paused. "I feel like... I can't really take a deep breath. Perhaps it's more so than usual...but I've felt like this since... well like 5 years ago."

He nodded. His face was pensive.

"I don't know... " He replied finally. "Just...let yourself go... see what happens... "

He sighed. She nodded hesitantly.

Rei saw him first. She seethed. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Not this Seiya." she announced. He saw her too, he waved. His wave was most likely meant to be ironic, but it came off friendly. This made Rei even angrier.

"Reiiii...." He called. She shouted obscenities at him. He laughed. He laughed?! More obscenities.

Haruka put her hand to her forehead. Michiru chuckled.

Seiya had brought his pack, Katen and Taiki with him. Their faces screamed uninterested.

Luna followed them quietly, a mysterious smile on her face.

"Ok!" Seiya announced cheerfully. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Rei this is going to be all sorts of levels of awkward, but its in your best interest to just shut up and enjoy my presence to its full capacity."

Rei seethed. Minako suddenly grew interested in the two's interaction. "You have a history?" She whispered to Rei. Rei sighed.

"We dated..."

Minako twisted her face awkwardly. "You know... he's a she."Rei gave Minako a look of surprised horror. "So you might have dodged a bullet..."

"You're a WOMAN???" Rei squeeled. She clenched her left hand into a fist. "I..." She paused. "I dated a woman?!" Minako nodded for emphasis, though secretly she was jealous. Woman or not, he was hot!

Seiya chuckled. "It's not quite like that..."

"Do you have manparts or not? Oh God--natural manparts?!"

"Can we please not talk about your awkward past, Seiya." Taiki interrupted. He looked pointedly at Rei. "Let's just get this over with so we can get our end of the deal."

"What end?" Haruka jumped to ask.

"We have an agreement with Luna." He stated simply. Luna nodded slowly.

Minako motioned to raise a concern, but quelled it herself.

"What's the game plan?" Endymion asked. He was hunched over, clearly showing the stress of possessing himself for the long time.

"Based on where news reports have placed the object, and satellite imaging, we've determined its orbiting Earth, opposite the moon. We have a teleport attack, we'll get her, and bring her back to you." Yaten replied simply, his dark glasses hiding his eyes.

Endymion's lip curled in distaste. "You want us...to wait for you to save her?"

"Yes." Yaten replied.

"No. I need to be there. I need to make sure she ends up ok. I need to go with you." Endymion pushed.

"Do you have a way of teleporting?" Seiya asked pointedly. Endymion shook his head. "Sorry, can't help you buddy."

"I need to see her. I need to see what they've done to her and make sure they pay for eyerything."

"We'll take pictures." Taiki replied.

This infuriated Endymion. Luna whispered something to Seiya, who seemed to pause. He looked at the infuriated Endymion, and then back to Luna.

"Listen, buddy, I would bring you at this point only to shut you up and knock some of the induced rage you've got. But there's only three of us, and we have to transport ourselves there, and then ourselves and her on the way back. It's too dangerous. You want her back, right?"

Endymion paused."If you don't have the strength to teleport me both ways, leave me there. I need to be with her. I need to make sure she's safe."

Seiya finally nodded. "Alright, but the peanut gallery is staying put."

Haruka smirked. "Couldn't pay me to go. Plus, Endymion will do a better job keeping you in line than I ever could. "

Seiya glared.

"Let's get this show on the road." Taiki announced. Yaten nodded.

Endymion stood, pausing for a moment to look at the men before him. Was he concerned--yes. But was he sure that he would make things right--yes.

He would save her this time, while he could.

* * *

A/N:

Uh--yeah, Diamond is hella fucking creepy. But. ... well no. He's just creepy.

Also, jesus christ Endymion, could you not get into a fight with EVERY male you meet.

So that's this chapter, though I'm pounding out the next chapter (this one was like ... 8000 freaking words and then I realized I needed to logically separate it//make all of my readers suffer immensely.)

Let me know if you've got any questions//don't like how I'm doing it//love how I'm doing it :).

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes: Yeah, so I can't get over the Starlight's gender paradox. I think it's pretty funny. So forgive me for having a little fun with this otherwise quite serious chapter.

Also, we're going to find out what the Starlight's agreement with Luna is.... DUH DUH DUUUU!

Apologies on how long this took me to get out : I got swine flu and then midterms :( and then finals, and then a funk, and now this!

--

She was scared and alone. Diamond had left her there, to mull over all of the gifts he had given her. She didn't like his gifts--she didn't believe him. She was unsure and afraid of the prospect of Galaxia, she didn't trust that the world had been blocked off due to the woman's power. She didn't trust him.

Being alone was possibly more frightening for her than his strange presence. Alone was where she had to come to terms with the fact that she was being held captive by some sort of twisted character who held more power than she did. And the fact that she was most likely actually the Moon Princess. Why else would he call her Serenity? Was the past changed? Was it possible that she ruled the Moon Kingdom? No--she decided abruptly. No. Perhaps he was trying to be ironic, seeing as Princess Serenity was always supposed to rule...eventually. She had no clue.

She was aware, that if she banished him before, or if Minako banished him before, there was a reason. She trusted that.

She knew she had to get out of there, but she didn't know how. They were in orbit--any direct attempt for escape that wasn't well thought-out would be suicide. And staying here...wasn't a safe option. She felt the pull of its gravity weaken her. She could barely breathe properly, let alone fight her way out.

Fear gripped her, impeding her thoughts as she sat on the ground. She would have to explore--she could find the strength to walk about. She stood, sucking wind at the amount of strength it took. How was it possible she was this weak? She stumbled to the table with her broach and grasped it firmly.

Sailor Moon would be more powerful, at least. Sailor Moon would be able to run. She grabbed it and called out "Moon Prism Power Make Up!".

She didn't transform. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. She panicked, called it out again, nothing.

Had she ever tried to transform without the crystal before? That could be the issue--since she got the crystal, she had always kept it on her person. But--the crystal appeared to be powerless. Her mind was swimming in the possibilities as she accepted that Sailor Moon was not an option.

She went for the door.

---

The Starlights transformed. Endymion held his head high as he looked the ladies in the eyes. He held a look of moderate surprise.

"Supress the urge." Fighter said as she shot Endymion a glare. "We may be women, but we can destroy you."

"Technically, you're crossdressers."

"Let's not get into this." Fighter responded icily. "We can still leave you."

Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Now come, Endymion" Fighter called, using the feminimity she had. "Hold my hand, dear." Her voice was ironic as she dantily held out her hand. "I won't tell if my hand's not the only thing you want to touch." She batted her eyes and smiled. She then arched her back suggestively and winked.

"I'm going to be sick." He replied, his face horrorstruck.

"Listen, Endyyyy." Healer used a few extra syllables on 'Endy' as she too smiled, displaying her femininity. Her expression quickly changed to something harder. "You don't make a deal about this, and we won't."

"Otherwise, someone's going to be sss-scared!" Fighter chanted, mocking him.

"Capice?" Maker asked quietly.

"Done." He replied emotionlessly. "What's our game plan?" He asked.

"Well, Endyyyy" Healer began. "Diamond's a little more than afraid of us. So we're going to ask him nicely for her back, rough him up, and then come home."

Endymion opened his mouth and closed it promptly. He had thought it would be a little more theatrical.

"Honestly, as you are, you're probably enough to scare the man too." Maker added.

Fighter held out her hand, as did Healer. Their other hands held Maker. "Seriously, Endymion, hold our hands."

He reached out and grabbed the two ladie's hands. They closed their eyes, concentrating deeply.

----

Usagi wandered through the halls, breathing heavily, desperately trying to understand where she was. She was also trying to avoid being detected. She didn't want to sit in some room and wait; she wanted to explore. She wanted to be free.

The hallway was dark but silent. She was thankful, though, sure that if someone were to come close they would find her quickly and easily. Her breathing had to give her away. And yet, she wandered, uninterrupted and alone.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she looked around. Still deserted, still devoid of contact. It put her on edge. She was waiting for the man to jump out at any moment. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

And still, she was alone.

Finally she walked forward, entering into a distinctly different area of the ship. It was open, brighter with a strange light source in the middle. Two men stood in conversation, immediately Usagi recognized one of them as the man who had captured her. The other was a mystery, but still she was not about to take any chances.

**craps..... stuff here.**

He smiled, showing pure amusement. She walked away from him, slowly, fearfully. Before she had any sort of a chance, he was behind her. He grabbed her, holding her in his arms. His face bore into hers and she tried to squirm.

"You didn't bring the crystal, Serenity." He whispered. His voice was dark and full of mirth.

"I'm not Serenity. I don't know who you think you are but this isn't right--" She squirmed more visibly. Diamond was annoyed. Lazily he brought out his third eye and stared at her. Her struggles became nonexistent.

"I hate to see you like this. But it's time to teach you a lesson about lying to me." Again, such a dark voice.

He carried her out of the room and to another with far more windows. It held a clear view of Earth. He let go of her mind and she gasped. Had he been choking her and he didn't even notice? Her eyes went to the windows and she stiffened in his arms.

"We're in space, love." He stated plainly. "I don't want anything to happen to you, but in order to keep that promise, you need to tell me where the Silver Crystal is. Or so help me, you will be the most gorgeous dead thing I've ever fucked."

Usagi's mouth held open in fright. He looked at her, his face twisting from the rage of his last comment to a look of devotion. "Where's your crystal?".

"I don't have a crystal." She whispered, fear drawn into her every expression. He laughed.

"You're so beautiful when you lie." He dropped her, the gravity took her body, and again she crumpled to the ground. She recoiled, trying to get away, but again, she was too effected by the gravity. He frowned. "Will you be this beautiful when you scream?"

Horror filled her features. His boot went for her hand and he stepped down. She looked up, afraid, mildly unimpressed by the pain at first.

"You're faking." She replied, soberly, requesting him to just hurry up and do it. None of this psychological torment--no more. He pressed harder. That was the threshold, she soon realized. The nerve endings went nuts, she was filled with pain.

"Where's the Crystal, Rabbit?!" His voice was loud and manical.

"It's on Earth." She screamed. Immediately, he removed his foot. He knelt down beside her, taking her crushed hand into his, stroking it gently.

"Why did you make me do that? Why do you make me hurt you?" His voice was soothing, and she was anything but soothed. She shook. She had to think quickly here. He was more powerful than Minako, but maybe not more powerful than Uranus and Neptune. If she could convince him that Neptune had the Crystal--then maybe she could get home on her own.

He picked her up again, staring down at her cradled in his arms. "It's ok that you forgot it." He smiled. "I'll send Saffir for it."

There was a noise. It was loud, uninvited, unusual. Usagi could tell that much from the man's expression alone.

"DIAMOND, we're home." A woman's voice called. Usagi stiffened, unsure if she had heard the voice before. It came from around the corner, and Diamond braced, waiting to see his visitor. He held tightly to Usagi, who in turn squirmed more.

A few hard boot clicks later, the Starlights appeared before Diamond and Usagi. Next to them, another man stood. Usagi stared, unsure at first if it was real.

The man's tall structure, and dark hair caused her to hold her breath. He wore Doctor's scrubs, but carried with him a sword. His eyes pierced straight to her, to the way Diamond held her. His eyes assessed her, concern melded with anger ripping through his features.

"Put her down." He uttered.

Diamond stiffened.

"Listen, Diamond. Here's the deal." Fighter began. Her tone was moderate, unaffected. Diamond didn't bother to look at her, his eyes only met those of Endymion. "You're going to give Sailor Moon to us now, tell us what you know about Galaxia, and we're going to let you live."

"Everyone gets what they want then." Maker responded, not bothering the theatrics of her teammate.

"No they don't." Endymion and Diamond replied at the same time.

Usagi's attention was held only on Mamoru. Her mouth was open, tears streaming. She was confused.

"Let's start by putting her down." Fighter suggested. Diamond held onto her with the manical devotion that only Endymion understood.

"Put her down." Endymion drew his sword. Diamond looked around himself, pausing only to sigh. He dropped her, unceremoniously. She crumpled, again to the ground. Endymion didn't flinch.

Usagi walked toward the quatro, her eyes never leaving those of the man in front of her. Mamoru--how was it possible? How was any of this possible?

"Mamoru."

Fighter grabbed Usagi, carefully, holding her mangled hand. She smiled. "Come on, dumpling. Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble. And did you listen?"

Endymion turned his head, slightly annoyed by Fighter's grasp on her. His eyes scraped over her every feature, pausing longest on her face.

"What did he do to you?" His words were clipped and again from the deep dark rage Endymion felt run through him.

"Oh God, Mamoru." She whispered, softly, unable to contain her panic. "How--what is going on here? How long and what and--"

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You, my darling Serenity?" He whispered to her. She shook her head, no, nothing, come back, stay with her!

Diamond didn't take a break with the moment. He charged at Endymion. Fighter saw, watched it all occur, clutching Usagi the entire time. Endymion was thrown off his feet with the attack, Diamond landing ontop of the man, clutching his neck tightly. Maker intervened, attacking him with her power and throwing him off Endymion. The rage reverberated through Diamond as he recoiled in pain. Quickly, Endymion found his feet.

"You won't keep her" Diamond spat. Endymion's lip curled. "I'll take her back, she'll be mine, goddamnit! You can't protect her! Galaxia's coming for her! I'm the only one who can save her!" This news seemed to frighten all parties involved apart from Usagi.

"Endymion, let's go, come on." Healer announced, annoyed. "We made up that shit about not bringing you back with us, let's just fucking get a move on now."

Endymion stared at Healer with moderate annoyance, and then turned his gaze to Fighter's arm around Usagi.

"I'll fucking kill you." He promised to Diamond, before taking broad steps back towards the three stars, grabbing Usagi with his strong arms. Fighter chuckled moderately, Usagi complied, her movements in severe shock. She couldn't move or think or be, he was gone, he was gone, there was no way, he couldn't be, oh god, was it possible? Endymion thrust Usagi's crystal into her battered hands; she recoiled in pain. "He broke your hand." Endymion stated. His eyes submerged deeper into rage. "I'll fucking kill him."

No words emerged from Usagi's mouth. The starlights held hands and teleported the 5 of them off the god-forsaken spacecraft and back into the park.

* * *

Again, apologies on how long this took me. I am planning on continuing it


End file.
